a little respect
by Mere Sohma
Summary: la historia de Nittle Grasper esta ligada a sus sentimientos...este fic es de Ryuichi Sakuma por y para sus fans
1. Chapter 1

A Little Respect 

La música lo llena todo en aquel estadio...

Corre entre la multitud, intenta acercarse a el escenario lo mas que puede, su disfraz ha

funcionado bien nadie parece reconocerle, todos están inmersos en el concierto mientras mira

con cariño todo a su alrededor, en especial ese pequeño pelirosa que le roba el sueño y los

mantiene a todos saltado en sus asientos, ese digno heredero de lo que ama tanto hacer:

cantar.

Mirándolo se siente invadido por la nostalgia y el deseo, no es la primera vez que pasa por algo

así al observarlo y recordarse así mismo, en ese instante algo llama su atención, un joven rubio

cerca de las tarimas que se prepara para ir tras bambalinas y que mira atento cada movimiento

de su amante, el mismo tipo que lo desafía a pelear por el amor del chico sobre el escenario,

pero tendría caso pelear? él rubio ya le ha ganado en el pasado.

Perdido en aquella escena siente una mano que lo toma del hombro, voltea para poder

encararle y se encuentra con un rostro familiar.

-que haces Sakuma San? No deberías estar aquí? Tienes un palco para ti solo y vienes a

mezclarte con la gente común

-a veces es bueno ver las cosas desde otras perspectivas no da! Eso me lo enseñaste tu?

acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-hay cosas que nunca se olvidan, ven será mejor apartarnos de esta multitud

( toma la mano de Sakuma e intenta llevarlo con él)

-Pero el concierto aún no termina y quiero ver a Shuichi hasta el final no da!

( hace un berrinche soltando la mano de Touma y amenazando con ser descubiertos)

-esta bien haz lo que gustes, como siempre te sales con la tuya

Ryuichi con una intensa mirada azul se acerca a Touma

-de verdad siempre es así? Entonces por que no estamos juntos?

Su tono serio provoca en Touma una sonrisa calmada que termina por alejarse en silencio, esa

respuesta nunca será dada, sus actos hacen sumergirse a Sakuma en la tristeza, esa que no

quiere irse como aquel que ya se ha marchado.

-parece que sigues huyendo Seguchi san... mmmhh! Que patético no crees Kuma chan?

Mira en el interior de su chamarra al conejito escondido, testigo oculto de su soledad, los

gritos de las fans de Bad Luck lo desconcentran es momento de retirarse mientras Shu chan

canta una de sus mejores canciones, luce tan fenomenal en el escenario tanto que lo hace

pensar ¿¡¡como desearía ser la inspiración para el pelirosa? largas noches de amor y pasión,

deseos ocultos que no han de manifestarse nunca ! tal vez era lo mejor, recuerda la primera

vez que se sintió así por alguien ya se ha enamorado antes y no termino nada bien lo que lo lleva

a darse cuenta que es hora de irse, Shuichi no debe verlo.

Buscando la salida mas cercana, toma uno de esos largos túneles del estadio, mientras su mente

viaja en el espacio y tiempo, hasta llegar a los mas profundos recuerdos, cuando tenía 14 años

de edad y conoció a la persona que cambiaría su vida en todos los sentidos posibles...

Detrás de un escenario escolar años atrás:

CHICA DEL CORO: Ryuichi san? Están a punto de anunciar a los ganadores ven acércate...

El tímido Sakuma la mira con desconfianza y sin decir nada se acerca a ella, es como muchas

chicas sólo busca llamar su atención, es curioso desde que comenzó a participar en estos

concursos escolares se ha convertido en un galán muy codiciado, cosa que en realidad le hace

bastante gracia considerando lo joven que aún es, sonríe al pensar en estas cosas cuando algo

lo saca de su meditación interna, es otra vez la voz de esa chica de la cual ni siquiera recuerda

su nombre.

CHICA DEL CORO: Has escuchado! Hemos vuelto a ganar! Ha sido por tu preciosa voz

( la chica se sonroja y toma la mano de Sakuma entre las suyas )

Disculpa Ryuichi Kun... yo quiero saber si me aceptarías...tu sabes como tu novia?

Sakuma se suelta del agarre de la chica

-ahora no hay tiempo para eso debemos recoger el premio y marcharnos a casa, mis padres

deben estar esperándome .

Con una gran sonrisa se hace el aludido, la verdad es que las cosas del amor no le interesan,

sólo esta ahí para poder cantar, la chica comprende que ha sido despreciada como muchas lo

han sido y seguirán siendo pero es capaz de aceptarlo con tal de estar cerca de Sakuma un

momento mas, pocos minutos después ya están sobre el escenario recibiendo el premio Inter

escolar de coros algo que se ha vuelto trivial para el chico hasta que nota una mirada entre el

publico que llama su atención, unos ojos verdes vigilan todos sus movimientos y esperan

ansiosos acercarse a él.

Al bajar del escenario es interceptado por el dueño de esa mirada, que no le permite

marcharse.

-Disculpa ...cual es tu nombre?

Alcanza a jalar el saco de Sakuma y logra hacer que lo mire

-te refieres a mi?

- No veo a nadie mas interesante que tú en estos momentos

Sonríe de una manera que encanta a Sakuma

-mi nombre es Ryuichi Sakuma

Se siente atraído a esa blanca sonrisa cuando a lo lejos se escucha la voz de una mujer

llamándole

-Sakuma que haces ahí todavía? es hora de irnos, tu padre nos espera en el auto, ven ya

cariño.

-Debo irme, me dio gusto conocerte ...

Se apresura a subir las escaleras del anfiteatro cuando de nuevo es detenido por Touma

-Espera! antes de irte dime cuando podré volver a escucharte cantar?

-en una semana mas o menos habrá un festival en mi escuela estoy en el segundo B, puedes ir si

quieres, ahora debo marcharme

-por lo menos déjame presentarme... mi nombre es Touma Seguchi y me gustaría ser tu amigo

Ryuichi .

-Eso ya lo veremos Touma

Sakuma mira una vez más los ojos de Tohma y termina por irse en compañía de aquella mujer

que aparenta ser su madre por el modo amoroso en el que lo abraza, aunque en realidad no es

mas que la mujer que lo ha cuidado desde que Ryu perdió a su verdadera progenitora.

Su madre era una gentil mujer que gustaba de cantarle a su hijo y le enseño como hacerlo, esa

misma profesión que ahora le depararía algo maravilloso, no sabe por que, pero espera el

momento de volver a ver a ese chico de encantadores ojos verdes, con él se siente de un modo

especial y lo increíble es que lo supo con solo unos segundos de compartir miradas.

Así transcurren 10 días en los que no puede estar tranquilo, el festival se celebra en su

colegio, en unos momentos más le tocará salir de nuevo al escenario y la verdad es que quiere

verle entre el público asistente, tiene el presentimiento de que Touma es la persona que ha

esperado toda su vida y por eso dará lo mejor de si mismo, escucha que lo llaman a el escenario

la hora ha llegado.

Su actuación es deslumbrante, su forma de cantar y de moverse han provocado conmoción

entre los asistentes, percibe esa mirada de nuevo sobre él, Touma esta ahí! lo ha reconocido,

pero no esta solo, una chica de cabello morado le acompaña, eso le fastidia tanto que al

terminar su presentación intenta aludirlo pero Tohma se acerca de nuevo a él sin darle la

oportunidad de escapar como si leyera sus pensamientos, por fin ese momento

que ha estado esperando se hace realidad pero...

-Ryuichi, has estado espectacular!

-me alegra que te gustará, pero debo irme ...

No sabe por que pero siente la necesidad de huir lejos de esa mirada verde

-espera un momento, no puedes huir de mi cada vez, quiero hablar contigo... por eso vine hasta

aquí sabes yo soy músico, la chica que me acompaña es mi amiga y quiere conocerte le he

hablado mucho de ti estos últimos días y yo quiero que juntos...

-lo lamento a mi no me interesa liarme con nadie, estas perdiendo tu tiempo

-no es eso, yo quiero que juntos formemos una banda, por favor ven a mi casa, escribí una

canción que quiero que cantes es algo solo para ti

-PERO POR QUE YO? si apenas me conoces

-Ryuichi ya te lo dije una vez, quiero ser tu amigo...te admiro , en aquel concurso en el que te

conocí supe que eras tu la persona que había estado buscando todo este tiempo

-pero yo...

-ven a mi casa este domingo, aquí esta mi dirección, no faltes, te presentare a Noriko, ella

también es músico como yo y le ha gustado mucho verte hoy...te estaré esperando Ryuichi

Sakuma san

Esa sonrisa de nuevo ...

la misma de hoy al marcharse a la que no puedo resistirme

De vuelta a aquel pasillo que da a un estacionamiento, Sakuma no puede creer todo el tiempo

que ha pasado desde aquel momento cuando conoció a Seguchi, como pudo cambiar tanto?

Volverse tan frío y distante? Pero conservar su bella sonrisa

De nuevo es sorprendido pero esta vez no es Tohma ...

-Ryuichi! Que haces aquí? It´s dangerous you be alone here

-no pasa nada no da! Yo se cuidarme y Kumaguru esta conmigo (saca el conejito de su abrigo) y

además traigo mis colores y cuadernos de iluminar y...

-Déjame llevarte a casa Ryuichi

( acaricia sugestivamente su inseparable mágnum, no aceptara un **no** por respuesta de parte del

cantante )

-Pero insisto en que no debes molestarte Shuichi te necesita y yo... no quiero que me veas

triste no da

( no sabe por que pero deja salir ese sentimiento ante K)

-te equivocas Ryuichi a mi no me molesta verte así, lets go it´s time to go home

K conoce el corazón de Sakuma y no lo dejará solo, sabe que Shuichi esta con Eiri, quien cuida

de él, pero quien cuida de Ryuichi?a veces es tan indefenso, como un niño triste, pocas veces

en su vida lo ha visto así.

Una vez en el auto ninguno de los dos habla...la mente de Sakuma divaga entre sus recuerdos:

Aquel domingo hace 17 años...

Desde fuera solo se aprecia una sencilla vivienda, los familiares de Seguchi lo miran con

curiosidad, quien será ese chiquillo tan añiñado de aspecto raquítico? No parece tener nada

fuera de lo común, si bien no es feo es muy delgado y pequeño.

-Ryuichi has llegado! Te estábamos esperando para comenzar a ensayar

Sakuma no dice una palabra solo se deja arrastrar a el interior de la vivienda, atravesando un

jardín, el lugar donde evidentemente Seguchi debe ensayar, es muy sencillo, ni siquiera tiene

un techo, es un pedazo de jardín, nada mas que eso.

-Ryuichi quiero presentarte, ella es Noriko Ukai, ven no seas tímido ya te haba hablado de ella

recuerdas?

-Mucho gusto niño maravilla, dime cuantos años tienes? 11 acaso?

Sakuma se siente apenado ante la brusquedad de la chica y con mucha pena le contesta

-En realidad tengo 14 años

-Pero si pareces un crió de primaria! Si no fuera por que te he visto cantar no me lo creería,

eres bueno no cabe duda de ello, pero necesitas soltarte un poco más , mira que tenso estas

eres bastante guapo detrás de esa carita de bebé y me pregunto ¿también serás sexy si

enseñas el ombligo?

- Noriko ya basta! No le molestes

-no me molesta lo que ella opine de mi, yo sólo quiero cantar eso es todo

Parece que va llorar cuando en realidad Ryuichi se acerca a una mesa que tiene un amplificador

y sin pensárselo mucho lo enciende y comienza a cantar provocando en los asistentes

escalofríos por la belleza de su voz, es maravillosa la transformación que sufre al tomar entre

sus manos un micrófono

Noriko se acerca a Seguchi mientras ve cantar a Sakuma a capela sabe que el chico es bueno

-Noriko chan este chico es una estrella, nuestra estrella! por fin lo encontré...

-pero tu crees que él podrá soportarlo? En verdad lo lograremos juntos?

Noriko jamás imaginaria que esa misma tarde la historia de Nittle Grasper comenzaba a

escribirse, el amor marcaba por primera vez el corazón de aquel joven cantante el mismo que

sale de sus recuerdos para llegar a su realidad actual.

-Ryuichi ya estamos en tu casa come on!

-mmmhh! Ya estamos en casa no da?

-quieres que me quede contigo? Its not a problem

-ya has hecho bastante al traerme hasta aquí, estaremos bien, Kumaguru y yo tenemos cosas

que recordar ...

-ok I am understand pero si me necesitas... vendré no importa la hora

-se que lo harás no da! Gracias!

Con una gran sonrisa y dejando su tristeza atrás se dispone a bajar del auto

-vendré mañana para ir a desayunar ok?

-te estaremos esperando no da!

De nuevo saca el conejito de su abrigo y ambos despiden a K quien se aleja en su auto, pocos

momentos después ya esta en el interior de su mansión, un toque elegante y sofisticado en cada

pared, sobrio, moderno, es el reflejo de alguien maduro, aunque parece un crío Sakuma tiene

todo bajo control.

-ah! Kuma chan solos otra vez... lo que me lleva a pensar si recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Esta noche estoy muy nostálgico y quiero que lo recordemos, pero primero brindaremos por

nuestra sólida amistad te parece bien no da?

Saca una botella de Whisky y se dispone a servirse un trago, desconecta el teléfono, no quiere

ser interrumpido, con su trago servido y conejito en brazos sube las escaleras hasta llegar a su

habitación, se acerca a el equipo de sonido y coloca un disco, el mismo disco debut...

-Ahora si Kuma chan podemos platicar con confianza que sucedió después de que fui a casa de

Seguchi aquel domingo... primero nos hicimos muy amigos y por año y medio se volvió parte de

mi rutina diaria salir de la escuela e ir a su casa a cantar pero un día "ella" se entero y las cosas

se complicaron, la misma mujer que me crió y cuido de mi como nadie se oponía a mi destino

como si supiera que él me rompería el corazón, pero Kuma chan no pongas esa cara! Te contaré

como pasó todo es importante que lo sepas por que esto te trajo a mi lado.

Se tira en la cama escuchando esas viejas canciones, mientras relata como logro ser el

vocalista de Nittle Grasper

Regresando en el tiempo

una tarde como cualquier otra al llegar a casa de su padre

-cariño donde estabas?

-yo ...yo estaba estudiando en casa de unos amigos del colegio

-Sakuma no me mientas sé que has estado haciendo y no creo que le guste a tu padre, yo soy la

encargada de cuidarte, me comprometes al hacer esto...

-yo no quiero comprometerte, pero necesito cantar es muy importante para mi, tu me has

cuidado mucho, me dedicas tanto tiempo a mi que que casi no estas con papá por eso yo...

( pone su carita de dulzura y ya no la llama mas mamá)

-sé que no eres mi hijo pero te amo igual y no puedes hacer esto mas tiempo

( lo chantajea con ese viejo cuento en el fondo teme por él, sabe que algo mas pasara si sigue

con el chico de ojos verdes, los ha visto de lejos, pequeñas caricias entre sus manos parecen

inocentes pero hay algo mas, Ryuichi se esta enamorando y no lo sabe aún)

-pero quiero cantar ! Quiero cantar con él a mi lado!

-Y yo solo quiero que lo dejes un tiempo, tu padre sueña con que heredes su compañía, debes

hacerlo pequeño ( lo abraza para consolarlo) no esta bien que estés con se chico

-Por favor no me obligues! Touma es solo un amigo...yo lo necesito eso no es malo

-aléjate de ese chico unos meses, ayuda a tu padre y entonces hablaré con él de tu sueño de

cantar

-Pero ellos me necesitan y yo de verdad quiero...

No lo deja terminar

-tal vez tu creas eso pero yo te necesito aún mas ( lo abraza de forma posesiva)

Sakuma sabe que no puede contra ella, lo que lo llevo a dejar pasar unos días para pensar y

calmar la situación, días que Seguchi tomo con mucha molestia al no saber que ha sido de

"su niño" estando en casa con Noriko siente una inmensa desesperación crecer en él

-que hacemos Noriko chan? Ryuichi lleva 4 días sin venir

-cálmate el chiquillo regresara lo sé

Noriko quiere lucir tranquila cuando en realidad esta preocupada

- Noriko chan hay algo que no te he dicho

-Que pasa? ( mira su cara seria y se preocupa mas) Me asustas

-Conseguí una audición para el grupo y será muy pronto, debemos prepararnos, necesitamos

a Ryuichi y si esta tarde no se presenta iré por él no me importa quién se oponga Nittle

Grasper por fin será presentado al mundo

-Nittle Grasper! Se escucha bien , creo que... me gusta, por eso iré contigo, después de todo

somos un equipo y extraño mucho a ese chaval, no es lo mismo si no puedo molestarlo

-Lo sé...lo quieres mucho no?

-aja! Tanto como para no aceptarlo nunca en frente del pequeño así que no se lo digas vale?

Se sonríen cómplices hasta el fin, ambos gustan de Ryuichi y algún día se disputarán su amor y

atención pero ahora lo importante es recuperarlo a toda costa.

Ese mismo día horas mas tarde a la salida de la escuela, Sakuma se sorprendió al ver a

Seguchi y Noriko esperándolo, de algún modo ansiaba verlos y no lo oculta aunque sabia que

pronto llegarían por él y los problemas regresarían de nuevo

-Noriko Chan! Y Touma kun? Que hacen aquí?

-Pensé que lo más importante para ti era cantar

Al escuchar esas palabras tan frías salir de los labios de Tohma el corazón de Sakuma se

estremece cuando siente la presencia de aquella mujer tras de él

-Ahora no es un buen momento pero esta noche te veré... voy a demostrarte que tanto significa

para mi cantar... espérame Touma

Se marcha en compañía de esa mujer que mira a Touma haciéndole sentir que ella ha ganado

Noriko se acerco a Touma en busca de saber lo que ha pasado...

-pero que te ha dicho? a donde va?

-sólo se que volverá, esta noche todo se define

Esa misma tarde en casa del padre de Ryuchi ya se ha tomado una decisión

-debo irme ...

Se acerca a la mujer que lo ha cuidado tanto tiempo ,ella esta sentada en la sala y lo mira

incrédula

-y esa maleta? A donde debes irte cariño?

-me voy a hacer lo que mas amo en esta vida..lo que mi verdadera madre me heredó

-pero que le diré a tu padre? No puedes irte así!

-él sabe lo que siento y es momento de que me vaya, te agradezco todo tu amor pero ahora

debo marcharme

-Pero si solo tienes 16 años Sakuma! No puedo permitirlo

-mas bien no puedes evitarlo...!

Sakuma toma su maleta pero al salir se topa con su padre quién en realidad lo estaba esperando

temía tanto por ese momento ¿que pasaría si no lo dejaran realizar sus sueños?

-Papá yo...

Sin decir nada su padre lo llevo fuera de ahí, lejos del egoísmo de aquella mujer, un par de

horas más tarde Sakuma estaba llegando a casa de Touma, donde ya lo esperaba su destino ...

-Ryuichi estas bien? Quien te ha traído? ( intenta ver el auto que se aleja)

-ha sido mi padre, ya podré cantar todo lo que quiera, él lo sabe y acepta que siga a tu lado

-Sakuma yo no lo sabia...estas bien? ( lo toma por los hombros preocupado o tal vez es tan

irresistible este pequeño? por que solo siente ganas de tumbarlo en una cama y hacerlo suyo)

-¿Donde esta Noriko chan? no hay tiempo que perder

Pone una enorme sonrisa en su rostro la aventura ha comenzado! reconfortado en los brazos de

Touma NADIE puede tocarlo.

Sakuma tirado en su cama sonríe al recordarlo.

-sabes Kuma chan, esa noche mis padres me dejaron ser libre, nunca le he contado a nadie lo

que paso camino a casa de Touma... mi padre me dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de mi, él sólo

quería verme feliz y ese día me dejo ir, pero aquí no acaba la historia Kuma chan aún me falta

contarte como llegaste hasta a mi y eso viene después de haberme enamorado de él, fueron

meses difíciles trabajando arduamente sin conseguir una oportunidad pero cuando la

conseguimos ese día yo supe que lo quería pero al parecer no era el único que se sentía de esa

forma.

Detrás de un pequeño escenario, nerviosos esperan su primera oportunidad ...no solo para

cantar también para amar

-Estamos listos es el momento, lo sé, puedo sentirlo ( preparando todo el equipo mientras

esperan a Ryuichi)

-Touma tengo que decirte algo...yo le amo

Touma la mira lleno de incredulidad y ella continua hablando

-antes de que todo salga de control yo quería decírselo y por eso le compre este conejito pero

yo no puedo dárselo por que creo que eso lo arruinaría todo y además yo quiero que tu lo hagas

por mi ( sonrojada mira a Touma)

-Noriko! yo creo que no debo y tu tampoco deberías...

-Pero aún así le amo al igual que tu lo haces, hoy es nuestra gran audición y sé que él te

necesita dale esto en símbolo de nuestra unión para que nunca más se sienta solo después de

todo Ryuichi te ama también no lo hagas esperar ve a decírselo no lo hagas sufrir después de

que dejo todo por nosotros, por Nittle Grasper

Le duele pero aún así sabe que debe juntarlos, recuerda a Ryuichi unas horas antes cuando le

dijo lo que sentía su corazón por Seguchi, se había enamorado irremediablemente de esos ojos

verdes, Noriko quiere llorar pero se contiene y le da ánimos a Touma, por lo menos podrá estar

junto a esos dos extraordinarios amigos haciendo música eso era lo importante para ellos, su

motivo de ser y existir o por lo menos eso creía en aquellos momentos donde la aventura dada

comienzo

-pero yo...

Noriko no dice nada y le entrega la bolsa con el regalo

-ahora vete con él ya te espera, yo mientras tanto estaré en el escenario

( le señala una puerta)

Touma se decide y entra en el baño donde se encuentra con la visión en el espejo de un

aparentemente confiado Ryuichi que ya le espera como bien dijo Noriko

-ella te lo dijo verdad? Vienes a verme por que te sientes mal por mi, yo solo... no se si podré

cantar a menos que tu me digas lo que sientes por mi pero si no me quieres a tu lado

Sakuma esta apunto de caer necesita tanto que lo amen

-no! yo estoy aquí por que quiero estarlo! quiero darte esto, se que te hará bien tenerlo,

después de hoy se decidirá todo y pase lo que pase estaré siempre a tu lado Ryuichi

( lo abraza tiernamente por la espalda)

-esta noche tu serás mío y yo seré tuyo, cantarás para mi y yo tocaré para ti

-me lo prometes? Será así por siempre? ( recupera la confianza)

-Sakuma san si alguna vez nos separamos será por que tu ya no me quieres mas a tu lado,

aunque la verdad es que tu no me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito a ti para poder vivir y

crear este sueño

Touma se acerca y acaricia el rostro de Ryuichi, le entrega un dulce beso en los labios y coloca

la bolsa entre sus brazos

-este será tu amuleto Ryuichi siempre que lo tengas estaremos juntos y podrás cantar! Es

parte de ti, utilízalo para sacar lo que llevas dentro, ahora debemos irnos nos esperan

-espera cual es su nombre? No puedo irme sin que le demos un nombre

Touma saca el conejito rosa de la bolsa y nota que de verdad es gracioso

-Tu debes ser el que lo nombre ahora es parte de ti , es tu otro yo

-Entonces será Kumaguru no da! Y lo tendré siempre a mi lado es mi amuleto nunca olvidare que

tu me lo has dado al igual que me diste esto

Le regresa el beso de un modo sexy nada inocente comparado con el beso que Touma le dio

unos momentos antes, esta vez es intenso.

Para que negar que desde que se conocieron ambos sabían que esto seria el comienzo de algo

grande en todos los sentidos, no solo musicalmente hablando, cambiarían sus vidas y las de

todos los que lleguen a estar cerca de ellos, tan cerca como esos jóvenes cuerpos que se

frotan uno contra el otro en el pequeño baño atrás del escenario que los espera

-Cuando tenga mi primer éxito te daré lo demás lo prometo...me entregare a ti por completo

Sakuma acaricia su propio cuerpo incitando a Touma, de verdad lo desea, desea ser su amante,

este no le dice nada calladamente acepta la condición por que sabe que ese chico lo tiene en su

manos en todas las formas posibles.

Salimos del baño tomados de la mano, Touma me acepto y yo estaba feliz a su lado solo

desearía no haber cometido después tantas estupideces a causa de ese sentimiento

-Y así Kuma chan llegaste a mi lado! PERO aún tengo que contarte mi trágica historia de amor

con Touma así que no te vayas a dormir voy por un vaso con leche quieres algo? Lo imagine

galletas verdad? Para lo que sigue necesitaras algo sólido, por que comenzaremos la parte

difícil todas las veces que nos dejamos y nos recuperamos hasta que el limite llego a nuestras

vidas y tras el... ese pequeño rubio

Después de un par de minutos Ryuichi regresa con galletas, thé y leche para su pequeño

compañero

-haber Kumaguru en que me quede? Así? como iniciamos Touma y yo? Bueno eso paso cuando

nos aprobaron de la disquera después de la audición de ese día, al poco tiempo nos preparamos

para cantar en vivo lo que sería nuestro primer éxito pero claro que eso no lo sabíamos Kuma

chan todo paso muy rápido, pero aún recuerdo la emoción de ese día y todo lo que paso después

cuando debutamos en aquel lugar llamado: RUIDO esa noche no solo me enfrente al público si

no que también fue mi primera noche de amor con él... mi gran estreno...

Se puede volver a sentir envuelto por el humo y la excitación de cantar por primera vez ante un

publico reunido solo para escucharlo y lo que vendría después es casi indescriptible.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

A little Respect 

**CHAPTER TWO**

-haber Kumaguru en que me quede? Así? como iniciamos Tohma y yo? Bueno eso paso cuando

nos aprobaron de la disquera después de la audición de ese día, al poco tiempo nos preparamos

para cantar en vivo lo que sería nuestro primer éxito pero claro que eso no lo sabíamos Kuma

chan todo paso muy rápido, pero aún recuerdo la emoción de ese día y todo lo que paso después

cuando debutamos en aquel lugar llamado: RUIDO esa noche no solo me enfrente al público si

no que también fue mi primera noche de amor con él... mi gran estreno...

Se puede volver a sentir envuelto por el humo y la excitación de cantar por primera vez ante un

publico reunido solo para escucharlo y lo que vendría después es casi indescriptible.

En un camerino oscuro los futuros amantes se preparan para salir al escenario: Ryuichi luce

unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y rotos, una camiseta color negra, un brazalete de piel

y una banda en la cabeza complementan su atuendo, se le ve tan sencillamente sexy, era la

primera vez que actuaría en un lugar así y no sabia que esperar de si mismo, mira todo a su

alrededor deteniéndose en el espejo notando la presencia de Tohma atrás de él.

Una mano acaricia su cuello y espalda, para terminar posándose en su trasero acariciándolo con

descaro haciéndole saber quien será la estrella principal esa noche.

-todo va a salir bien, tu estas al frente pero Noriko y yo no te dejáremos solo ni un momento

además terminando la actuación quiero llevarte a cenar como recompensa

( se lo dice de un modo que nadie resistiría colocando ahora su mano en la entrepierna de

Ryuichi esta dispuesto a seducirlo )

-tienes unos métodos muy sugestivos para convencerme ( mira la mano de Tohma acariciándolo

sobre los pantalones) pero estoy seguro que no los necesitas bastaba con que me lo pidieras

( Ryuichi toma el conejito que esta sobre el tocador)

-además Kumaguro nos esta viendo ( le guiñe el ojo)

-a veces no se que pensar de ti Ryuichi eres tan dulce e infantil me encantas...

( ríe e intenta besarlo pero Noriko entra en el camerino)

-esta todo listo! debemos salir ahora, el lugar esta a reventar

( disimula bien el hecho de que casi los ve besarse)

-Me adelantaré los veo en exactamente tres minutos ( Tohma sale sin mirar a Noriko)

Lo que aprovecha Noriko y se acerca a Ryu

--estas bien corazón?

-Claro! Kumauru esta conmigo, tu también y Touma... además creo que él me ama

( se sonroja sabe bien lo que Noriko vio )

-debes tener cuidado con él, lo conozco mas que tu y no quiero que te lastime, promete que si

alguna vez te hace daño me lo dirás? yo solo quiero cuidar de ti no lo olvides

Noriko termina de ajustar algunos detalles al atuendo de Ryuichi

-te lo prometo Noriko pero Touma no me hará daño, él jamás podría lastimarme

( sonríe confiado de su palabras y termina por convencerse de que lo que sienten es

verdadero)

Con esa misma seguridad salí a cantar ( abraza a su conejito que esta en la cama junto a él)

hace tiempo había olvidado las palabras de Noriko aunque tenía razón debo admitirlo, pero que

noche tan maravillosa! la recuerdas Kuma chan? mis bailes que eran solo para él encendieron al

publico esa manera de verme mientras cantaba no me dejaba dudas de cuanto me deseaba y

que era el inicio de algo, algo solo de nosotros dos y el público era cómplice sin saberlo, me

hacia sentir tan a gusto como en ninguna otra parte ... mi vida es cantar, los gestos entre la

multitud, esas ganas de tocarme, esa satisfacción es casi comparado a los que se siente con un

orgasmo y muy pronto esa misma noche podría reafirmarlo.

Al bajar del escenario me tope con la sorpresa de ver a mis padres, tal vez mis bailes y mis

canciones eran algo sensuales para ellos sobre todo por que la mayoría de las cosas de las que

cantaba hablaban de esas primeras experiencias con mi sexualidad, de las ganas que tenía de

poder intimidar y sentirme amado, sin embargo todos parecieron comprenderlo, la reacción del

público fue fenomenal eso los convenció de que Noriko, Tohma y yo nos preparábamos para ser

grandes pero aún así, no sospechábamos que en menos de una semana estaríamos de gira y

volvería a sentir que somos capaces de despertarlos y hacerlos vibrar hasta la mas mínima

célula de sus cuerpos.

Después de nuestro primer show y camino a casa esa noche Tohma me llevo a un lugar

desconocido, en el camino dentro del auto me toquetea todo el cuerpo, me gusta

sentirme así, es tan cálido y deseo mas, muy pronto nos encontramos solos, lejos de la vista

del conductor de aquel taxi y es tan excitante...tanto como estar sobre el escenario cantando.

-Vamos entra ( toma a Ryuichi de la mano) aquí es donde cenaremos... este es mi regalo, se

cuanto te gustan las sorpresas como esta...

Era una linda habitación de hotel, no podía creerlo, cuanto habrá gastado en algo así? y pensar

que solo era para mi, de pronto sentí sus manos rodeando mi cintura, su boca llenándome de

besos el cuello me recordaron para que habíamos ido hasta ese lugar.

-es momento de que los conejitos rosas vayan a dormir, bastante lata dio en el taxi, no me

dejaba tocarte...

( comenzó a besarme de nuevo y retirando a Kumaguru para dejarlo en la entrada de la

habitación lejos de la cama)

-no deberías hacer eso ( comencé a disfrutarlo y querer mas), Kumaguro es un bebé y necesita

que le hablemos sobre esto ( siento la mano de Touma ir mas allá de mis pantalones ) mmmhh

( pequeños gemiditos salen de mi boca no lo puedo evitar lo que sea que venga lo quiero ahora

mismo ) Touma, llévame a la cama...

-Ryu chan antes de hacer nada quiero que sepas que eres el primer chico con el que hago esto,

la verdad es que yo ya tengo experiencia con las chicas.

( esta acariciando el miembro de Sakuma cuando este al escuchar esta declaración se alejó

un poco de él)

-¿¡¡Quieres decirme que te has acostado con chicas! ( lo mire confundido y por que no

aceptarlo... algo molesto) entonces por que yo? es decir... por que ahora?

-te lo dije por que debes confiar en mi ( se acerca a los labios de Ryuichi), ellas nos

significaron nada lo que hice fue por que tenia que hacerlo ( toma la mano de Ryu y la lleva

hasta su cremallera ahí baja el cierre y permite que toque su erección) esto ninguna de ellas lo

había conseguido quiero hacerte sentir lo que yo siento ahora por ti, cuanto me provocas!

( comienza a desvestirlo y a la vez logra quitarse sus propias vestimentas )

Unos momentos después la ropa yacía en el piso, bastaron esas palabras para convencerme,

mientras estamos en la cama, nos dedicamos a tocarnos recostados uno frente al otro es

extraño después de todo yo no tenía ninguna experiencia, vi su mano en mi miembro y me

acariciaba tan rico, mientras con palabras suaves en mi oído me indicaba que yo también debo

tocarlo y como hacerlo mas placentero, no hay como mirarnos, nunca la masturbación me había

parecido algo tan exquisito como cuando él me la hacia, es increíble lo rápido que aprendí esa

noche y las cosas que invente para satisfacerlo.

-Ryu contente no te vayas a venir ahora ( siente el miembro del otro candente y apunto de

derramarse es fácil saberlo al notar los gemidos cada vez mas fuertes de Sakuma) lo mejor

viene ahora, quiero sentirte dentro de mi.

-yo...yo quiero lo mismo enséñame a hacerlo Tohma

( Seguchi coge mi mano y la lleva hasta su trasero ahí me indica que debo hacer mientras el

coloca su mano en el mío, comienzo a hacer presión en él y me responde con la misma

intensidad, cuando lo penetro con mis dedos escucho esos leves jadeos que me invitan a entrar

mas, en ese momento comienza a hacer lo mismo conmigo parecemos un espejo! mis gemidos

escapan sin que yo pueda controlarlos entonces lo beso mi lengua juega con la suya

ahora soy yo quien lo controla, mis dedos siguen su ritmo )

-ahhhh, ahhhh eso es lo que quiero Ryu lléname de ti, no puedo creer lo increíble que eres, no

es solo sobre el escenario sus reacciones son igual de inesperadas en el sexo .

-Tohma no puedo mas! Ahhhhhhhhh! ( siento el roce de nuestros miembros y creo que no seré

capaz de contenerme: lo abrazo, entro en él y a la vez esta en mi, solo siento ese calor que me

consume y puedo ver que esta igual, Tohma se estremece en mis brazos )

-si! esto es a lo que me refería ahhhhh!

me restriego contra su cuerpo la tensión comienza a irse, siento su semen bañarme y yo hago

lo mismo sobre Tohma, es tan cálido, tal como pensé que seria

-mmmmmh Tohma que bien estuvo eso! pero aún tengo hambre ( pongo cara de niño y saco los

dedos del interior de su interior) pero parece que hay algo aquí que puedo comer...

-pero que ... ? Ryuchi!

Mi lengua sobre su vientre tomando nuestros fluidos mezclados hasta que la punta de su

miembro esta en mis labios, ahora estoy tan seguro de todos mis movimientos que ni yo me

puedo creer que sea virgen.

-Tohma te gusta esto no es así? ( meto el miembro en mi boca como si fuera un caramelo)

a que no me creías capaz de saber hacer esto, pero si lo hago es por que se me antoja mucho

tu cuerpo.

Ryuichi se pasa la lengua por los labios

-me sorprendes ahhhh! Ahhhh!

Tohma mueve las caderas y me marca el ritmo, mi boca es tan perfecta para él

- prometo que te dejaré hacer siempre todos tus caprichos mmmmh! Ryu chan

En ese momento me detuve para hablar con él y despertar su ansiedad por que continué

-te equivocas Tohma hago esto por que de verdad significas algo para mi no eres un capricho

Aún mas decidido que antes lo sujeto de las caderas, me coloco entre sus piernas y succiono

todo lo que puedo , esta terminando lo siento venirse en mi boca .

Unos segundos después los gemidos de Tohma llenan la habitación.

-me tomaste por sorpresa Ryu, eso es trampa y sabes que él único que hace trampa aquí soy yo

( intento recuperar el aire y prepararme para lo que sigue esto aún no termina )

-Seguchi es hora de que me dejes tenerte por completo ( lo tomo del cuello y comienzo a

levantarlo sobre mi cuerpo, beso sus labios y lo jalo hacia a mi, momentos después lo coloco en

una posición mas ventajosa para mis planes )

-Ryuichi Sakuma: haz lo que quieras conmigo esta noche solo quiero complacerte

Al escucharlo decir eso no pude contener mis deseos, aparte sus piernas y vi su autorización en

la sonrisa que me ofrece, me anima a seguir y eso hago, lo penetro poco a poco y lo siento

temblar en mis brazos es obvio que él nunca había permitido que alguien le hiciera eso y le

duele pero basto con estar unos minutos en su interior para lograr excitarme al grado de

venirme casi de inmediato pero con el tiempo suficiente de embestirlo y llegar hasta el fondo

de su ser, Tohma no se queja y me deja a hacer lo que quiera con él, me acerco a su oído y

comienzo a venirme pero quiero que él me escuche:

-nunca olvidaré esta noche Tohma ahhhhhhhhhh! me siento de verdad feliz esto es lo que yo

quería alguien a quien entregarme y que se entregara a mi de la misma manera

-Ryu vendrán mejores noches te lo aseguro y no solo conmigo

-por que dices esas cosas Tohma? tu y yo estaremos juntos o no? ( salgo de él, me siento

agotado, así que me dejo caer en la cama Tohma voltea a verme y se coloca en mis brazos)

-Sakuma san muy pronto tendrás mejores oportunidades otros deben enseñarte ...

-Tohma no aceptaré jamás lo que dices tu y yo nos pertenecemos

Tal como un pequeño decepcionado Ryuichi amenaza con romper en llanto sino escucha a Tohma

decirle lo contrario

-Esta bien Ryuchi esta noche esta bien que así lo creas

Tohma con su bella sonrisa no podía decirme en ese momento que lo que acabábamos de

comenzar nadie debía saberlo, fui inocente creí en un amor que no era mas que deseo de poder

y aún así quise seguir en esa relación con él, no imagine que me llevaría a ser infeliz y lastimar

a muchos de mis fans al separarnos, si supieras todo lo que pasaba en las giras a partir de esa

noche, todas las personas que conocimos con muchas y muchos de ellos pasamos largas noches

y días de pasión que no durarían, yo lo hacia por que de verdad lo quería necesitaba aprender

como hacerlo feliz después de todo Seguchi fue mi primer amor es la verdad, pero nunca llego

a ser el amor de mi vida, él solo me consentía hasta el grado de manipularme para tener

nuestra propia compañía ese era en realidad su mas grande anhelo y yo lo sabiá, Tohma estaba

ávido de poder y yo era su juguete...un juguete al que trataba frío en la presencia de otros y

cuando estábamos solos me hacia sentir sensaciones increíbles en el sexo.

Ryuichi con Kumaguro en brazos se deja llevar por el sueño ya ha recordado demasiado por un

día y no quiere mas ese dolor en su vida...

Al mismo tiempo mientras el auto se estaciona mira su reloj: la 1 de la mañana con 17 minutos,

por fin ha llegado del concierto, tuvo que esperar a que el lugar quedará vació para salir y lo

peor es que en pleno estacionamiento los vio besarse, sentía paralizarse su corazón, los celos

no le permiten mas que poner un gesto de fastidio pero por otro lado Eiri parecía contento, lo

conoce muy bien y sabe cada gesto del escritor, no cabe duda por mas que no le gustara la idea

ese chiquillo era lo que Yuki necesitaba, sin muchas ganas entra en la habitación, Mika esta

sentada sobre la cama y lo recibe al verlo entrar.

-vaya hora de llegar de mi esposo y ni siquiera me llamas para avisarme, no pude ordenar que

prepararan tu cena, ( como Tohma no le responde sigue hablando) como estuvo el concierto?

escuche que el lugar se lleno por completo, viste a Eiri?

-Una pregunta a la vez Mika, no te pude llamar por todo el alboroto del evento, no te preocupes

por mi cena ( se va quitando la ropa y la deja ordenada sobre una silla ) no tengo hambre, como

dices el concierto estuvo bien y Eiri se fue casi de inmediato así que no hablé con él.

-OH! Ya veo ( se sienta de nuevo pero cruza los brazos) por lo menos debería llamarnos de vez

en cuando, pero no, sigue con su necedad de hacer las cosas a su modo

-Mika entiéndelo tenemos suerte de que no nos odie después de todo por lo que ha tenido que

pasar

-detesto cuando lo sobre proteges tanto eso no justifica que nos haga sufrir

-Mika te molestaría que hablemos de otro cosa?

-esta bien no te quiero fastidiar ( se acerca a su marido muy sensual) por que no hacemos un

bebé esta noche, siempre dices que llegará el momento adecuado y creo que este lo es para mi,

constantemente estoy sola y poder tener un hijo juntos nos uniría mas como familia, se que a

Eiri le encantaría ser tío ( sabe como llamar la atención de Touma)

-entonces tengamos un bebé Mika ( comienza a besarla hasta arrojarla en la cama mientras su

mente divaga en los recuerdos de como conoció a su esposa nunca pensó que ese simple hecho

lo afectaría tanto )

Precisamente saliendo de un concierto hace 12 años...

-vamos noda! Todos dicen que será una gran fiesta, estarán grandes personalidades de Kyoto y

yo quiero ir a verlos!

-Ryuichi san por favor no comiences con tus lloriqueos me duele la cabeza fue un concierto muy

cansado y parece que olvidas que me dejaste sin energía en los camerinos.

Noriko llega en una limousine color negra y se acerca a sus compañeros hablándoles por la

ventana y dándoles además un par de nalgadas

-vamos chicos nos esperan! ( esta animada por que sabe lo importante que son estas fiestas

para Ryuichi)

-Tohma...anda di que si ya Noriko esta aquí con el auto sería un gran desaire para todos si no

vamos si no da? Kumaguro estará muy contento si vienes

Ryuichi pone su carita de ángel que sabe enloquece a Tohma

-Esta bien, iremos pero si me aburro me retirare temprano esta bien? ( sonriendo dulcemente

tome la mano de Ryuichi y subimos al auto )

Si bien aquella fiesta no era lo máximo Ryu estaba muy divertido jugando con los invitados yo lo

veía alejado de todo cuando una chica se acercó a mi y entonces todo en mi vida empezó a

tener sentido con ese simple encuentro ...

-disculpa?

-Solo dime donde quieres que te firme pequeña?

-no se a que te refieres yo solo quería pedirte que me dieras el paso estas estorbando la salida

Esto si que es extraño esta chica parece no conocerme y se porta indiferente conmigo pero

que rayos le pasa?

-con permiso

Me pasó de largo y apenas pude creerlo era la primera chica que se me resistía

-Detente un momento acaso no sabes quien soy yo?

-no me interesa conocer estrellitas de rock engreídas

-yo no soy engreído y en el caso por que estas aquí entonces?

-no debería decírtelo pero ya que insistes ...solo vine por que una amiga de la universidad me

invito, su padre organizo este evento para tu grupo por cierto mi nombre es Uesugi... Mika

Uesugi

Me pareció una chica tan rara hacía un minuto era indiferente hacia mi y ahora era agradable

además de muy bonita

-soy Tohma Seguchi ( extiendo la mano y me presento como es debido) Mika tal vez no lo sepas

pero toco los teclados para la banda de Nittle Grasper y ahora estamos de visita en tu

hermosa ciudad, la cual por cierto hasta ahora no he podido conocer y por eso si no te molesta

quiero pedirte que seas mi guía de turistas esta noche, aquí las cosas se ponen algo aburridas

-Acaso intentas seducirme ? esta noche quieres pasear?

-espera yo no quise ofenderte ...

-hagamos algo si es verdad que no te quieres meter en mi ropa interior esperaras hasta el día

de mañana eso suponiendo que de verdad te interese y me respetes por lo que soy.

-si eso te hace feliz estoy dispuesto a conocerte así que por que no aprovechamos y me

cuentas acerca de ti .

Al sonreír te vi contenta hable contigo hasta la madrugada, tu platica era muy amena,

me comentaste todo de ti y acerca de tus hermanos, lo difícil que es para ustedes

toda su educación y como lograste salir de casa esa noche escapando de tu padre...

Por eso decidí que pasaría el día contigo y tu familia, me sorprendí cuando supe que tienen a su

cargo un templo! estas acostumbrada a que las cosas sean estrictas en casa, se acerca el

amanecer y me aseguro de que llegues segura si todo va como lo planeo en un par de horas

mas estaría conociendo a tu familia y mi destino...

Llego a mi hotel y me doy cuenta que no tuve la precaución de estar con Ryu durante esa noche

lo último que supe es que se fue con Noriko sin que yo lo notara lo que me dice que tendremos

otra de esas odiosas discusiones muy pronto, hay días que siento que voy a perder la cabeza, la

gente de la estúpida disquera quiere controlarnos y eso no lo permitiré nunca y por otro lado

Ryuichi me presiona para que formalicemos lo nuestro por eso talvez "un día en el templo con

esta chica y su familia no sea una idea tan descabellada" así que como puedo me levanto y la

voy a buscar entre mas esquive a Ryuichi mas calmado estará cuando hablemos.

Decidido llegue al templo de los Uesugi hago una reverencia al hombre en la entrada del templo

-buenos días busco a la señorita Uesugi

Antes que aquel hombre me conteste te veo llegar a mi lado

-Seguchi san! Viniste! pensé que era broma cuando dijiste que lo harías

Mika sale de entre la gente que espera en una fila pasar al templo

-Papá este hombre es el que te conté, es un músico que esta de visita en la ciudad y de verdad

es muy famoso, es un placer para nosotros recibirte aquí en nuestro templo, mi familia es la

encargada de darte hospedaje este día.

-muchas gracias Uesugi san me siento muy honrado

-ven te llevaré a que conozcas a la familia

Sin dejar decir nada a su padre se lleva a Tohma al interior del templo, este apenas alcanza a

hacer otra reverencia al hombre en la puerta que le responde del mismo modo

-Mika chan estas segura que esto esta bien? No se molestará tu padre?

-no te preocupes, él ahora esta trabajando, al contrario de lo que pienses creo que debe

estarte agradecido a veces hablo tanto que no lo dejo concentrarse en atender a la gente

Así llegamos a una casa que se encuentra atrás del templo, una mujer muy atractiva que resulta

ser la madre de Mika me recibe muy amable y nos sirve te , ahí conozco a el bebé de la casa un

pequeño de nombre Tasuha de escasos 4 añitos que ha heredado sin duda alguna la belleza de la

madre... pero mi sorpresa crece al conocer al hermanito consentido de Mika, un chico

totalmente bellísimo de apenas 10 años de edad su nombre es Eiri, entonces se que este día es

uno de los mejores de mi vida pues ya no puedo quitarle mi atención ni un momento.

El pequeño es dulce y muy abierto, con todo su carisma me recibe casi como si fuera de la

familia, incluso me comenta que le gusta mucho mi música y que hasta la pone en la radio

constantemente ya que su hermano parece estar fascinado desde tan pequeño con

nuestras canciones, así admirándolo pase el día sin darme cuenta, todos son muy amables y mi

fascinación crece a cada momento por ese chico de rubios cabellos y ojos dorados y no me

cabe duda tengo que volver a verlo jamás pensé que conocer a Mika cambiara de este modo mis

sentimientos solo quisiera detener el tiempo para estar con el pequeño que ya me cree su

hermano mayor y me trata con afecto pero la hora de marcharme llega y veo la tristeza en sus

rostros.

-Tohma me alegra que hayas venido, a mi familia le has caído muy bien y a mi también

Un fino rubor pinta las mejillas de la chica

-Mika quiero volver a verte ustedes me inspiraron mucho, incluso seria genial si me visitaras en

Tokio puedes llevar a tu hermanos si lo deseas quiero ser parte de sus vidas

-prometo hacerlo en cuanto pueda, sabes... debo darte las gracias a Eiri le has causado una

impresión agradable suele ser muy tímido, a veces mis padres lo presionan demasiado y

conocerte hoy ha sido bueno para él, creo que él también esperara verte de nuevo otra vez de

algún modo.

Llega un auto a recogerlo en ese momento

-Debo irme pero este es mi número de teléfono estaré esperando por ti

-hasta pronto entonces Tohma

Mika hace una reverencia y lo ve marcharse

A pesar de la pelea con Ryuichi al volver al hotel, tuve un día maravilloso nada me quitaba esa

sensación tan especial al haber conocido a ese niño de mirada dulce y profunda, ese pequeño

que hacia nacer en mi nuevos sentimientos, no sabia por que pero tenia que protegerlo tenía que

amarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Aun después de ese día mis planes no cambiaron para nada lo principal para mi era conseguir

ser independientes, durante los dos últimos años habíamos ganado una cantidad de dinero lo

bastante respetable si lograba convencer a Noriko y Ryuichi de invertir conmigo lograría mi

mas grande sueño: tener nuestra propia compañía productora así se terminarían esas

limitaciones absurdas por parte de las disqueras y Ryu podría expresarse sin censura sobre el

escenario tal como hacemos día con día en la cama que compartimos solo necesitaba tiempo.

La voz de Mika saca a Tohma de su recuerdo...

-Tohma! Tohma! así esta muy bien , me encanta cuando me lo haces tan apasionado pero si me

pusieras algo de atención tal vez no me sentiría como si te estuvieras cogiendo un mueble

-Mika no comiences a pelear ahora conmigo, cuando tu me pediste que te hiciera el amor

aunque es cierto que pensaba en otras cosas.

-esto no es hacer el amor, apenas si me ves, te hablo y no me contestas tu mente esta en otro

lado ( se aparta un poco de su marido y lo obliga a salir de ella)

-Estoy cansado si no quieres continuar por mi esta bien ( se da la vuelta en la cama)

-espera Tohma yo de verdad quiero estar contigo

Mika se acurruca en la espalda de su esposo e instintivamente busca su miembro comenzando a

masajearlo logrando así que este le preste atención de nueva cuenta

-mmmmhh! Mika ahora hazlo con la boca ( se da la vuelta y encara a su esposa)

Mika obedece sin objeción y comienza a hacerle lamidas y succiones profundas tal como sabe

que le gustan a Tohma quien acaricia la cabellera de su esposa y la anima a continuar con su

labor, esas sensaciones son tan familiares y agradables y sin saber como le viene a la mente la

última discusión que tuvo con Ryuichi discusión que fue provocada por Mika y Eiri. Tohma para

ese entonces sabia que tenia que terminar definitivamente con su relación de amante de

Sakuma .

-Ryu tienes que comprender debo ir a Estados Unidos , tengo que juntar los fondos suficientes

para nuestra compañía disquera acaso no quieres ser libre de esos tontos contratos...

-Y que curioso que "ella" te acompañe no? A Kumaguro no le gusta verlos juntos le parece que

algo tienen que esconder

-Sakuma san! si con "ella" te refieres a Mika ya te explique , es mi mejor amiga y debe ir a

Nueva York a buscar una escuela para su hermano.

-JA! Que casualidad, con esa tipa llevas enredado los últimos 4 años, ahora resulta que no son

mas que amigos esa excusa ni Kumaguro te la creyó

-ya estoy cansándome de tus celos, yo no me pongo así cuando tu te acuestas con otros y eso

incluye a varias chicas después de los conciertos, de nada sirve que Noriko te cubra yo se lo

que pasa

-Y quién fue él que me dijo que lo hiciera ... muchas de las veces que dormí con otras personas

fue por que a ti excitaba que lo hiciera

-Sakuma san! Por favor compórtate esta noche es mi última noche aquí... cállate y bésame

Introduzco mi lengua en su boca esta plática esta llegando demasiado lejos, se supone que

debo terminar con él pero no sin antes satisfacerme

-Tohma no puedes salirte siempre con la tuya esta vez estoy enfadado y si te vas con ella todo

habrá terminado entre nosotros

-Entonces disfrutemos esta última noche Ryu...chan

Comienzo a desvestirlo y él hace lo miso conmigo, para que negar que nos tenemos muchas

ganas, de un momento a otro esta arrodillado frente a mi y comienza a succionar mi miembro,

dando lamidas que me vuelven loco, no hay como una buena mamada después de una pelea eso

solo hace que lo disfrutemos más, durante todo este tiempo se que he ido matando sus

sentimientos por mi, tiende a esperar a que lleguen estos momentos así como lo hago yo por

que el sexo sigue siendo estupendo, con el paso del tiempo se han intensificado las sensaciones

notablemente como ahora que siento que tengo que penetrarlo en este mismo instante.

- Ryu chan para, tengo que detenerme un momento

-Que pasa acaso pierdes resistencia conmigo no da?tu amiguita no es tan buena como yo?

Se burla de mi, que interesante!

-la verdad es que tenia que darme un momento para hacer esto (lo levanto y comienzo a besarlo

mientras los masturbo, para después introducir mis dedos en su interior se como le gusta que

lo haga de esa forma)

-sii así es como mas me gusta, si eres rudo conmigo me excitas mas

-entonces te ordeno de nuevo que te calles y me dejes continuar ( con fuerza le doy la vuelta

separando sus piernas con mi rodilla lo penetro hasta el fondo se que no estaba preparado y

siento la tensión en su interior pero aún así es tan placentero ) siempre serás el mejor Ryu por

eso tenemos que ver las cosas desde otras perspectivas, tienes que entender, necesitamos

unas vacaciones, estaré lejos un tiempo pero será al fin y al cabo bueno para los dos

( comienzo a moverme y Ryu chan sigue el ritmo de mis embestidas, puedo verlo lamer sus

dedos y aferrarse a mi trasero de una forma algo compleja pues me resta movilidad lo que me

obliga a penetrarlo muy profundo mientras el mete sus dedos en mi) siii esto es lo que quiero

una despida que no sea trágica

-Estas consiente de lo que haces en mi ahhhh! Después de esto no creas que te esperaré

-como siempre harás tus caprichos Ryu chan

Siento el principio de mi orgasmo, sujeto el miembro de Ryu y lo masajeo con fuerza, él también esta por terminar

-di mi nombre Tohma, una vez mas! Por favor solo dímelo! Ahhhhhh dime que soy el único

para ti

-Ryu...Ryuchan, Ryuichi Sakuma a nadie me cogido como a ti ahhhhhh!

Mika reacciona furiosa al escucharlo

-que acabas de decir?

Tohma reacciona y sale de su ensueño, es verdad ese era nada mas que un recuerdo de una

despedida dada hace mucho tiempo...

-yo no he dicho nada Mika ( sigue como si nada moviéndose sobre su esposa que curiosamente

esta de espaldas a él tal como Ryu estaba en su recuerdo)

-acabas de decirme Ryuchan mientras estabas terminando, esto es el colmo, he soportado tu

obsesión por ese cantante por años, incluso lo sufro por que se cuanto lo quieres pero no

podemos continuar así ( retira el miembro de Tohma de su interior y toma su bata que esta en

el suelo) buenas noches Tohma ( muy digna se recuesta en la cama tapándose hasta la cabeza

evitando así la mirada de su marido él cual desconcertado también se coloca algo de ropa para

terminar de salir por la puerta)

-Mika estaré en mi estudio ( al salir de la recamara se queda pensando) Ryu solo espero que

estés bien, como es posible que te hiciera tanto daño y apenas me de cuenta?

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

A little Respect 

**CHAPTER THREE**

-Ryu...Ryuchan, Ryuichi Sakuma a nadie me cogido como a ti ahhhhhh!

Mika reacciona furiosa al escucharlo

-que acabas de decir?

Tohma reacciona y sale de su ensueño, es verdad ese era nada mas que un recuerdo de una

despedida dada hace mucho tiempo...

-yo no he dicho nada Mika ( sigue como si nada moviéndose sobre su esposa que curiosamente

esta de espaldas a él tal como Ryu estaba en su recuerdo)

-acabas de decirme Ryuchan mientras estabas terminando, esto es el colmo, he soportado tu

obsesión por ese cantante por años, incluso lo sufro por que se cuanto lo quieres pero no

podemos continuar así ( retira el miembro de Tohma de su interior y toma su bata que esta en

el suelo) buenas noches Tohma ( muy digna se recuesta en la cama tapándose hasta la cabeza

evitando así la mirada de su marido él cual desconcertado también se coloca algo de ropa para

terminar de salir por la puerta)

-Mika estaré en mi estudio ( al salir de la recamara se queda pensando) Ryu solo espero que

estés bien, como es posible que te hiciera tanto daño y apenas me de cuenta?

En otra parte de la ciudad el teléfono suena insistentemente, Noriko se despabila y medio

dormida contesta:

-si? Quien habla? Si buenas noches, esta hablando con Ukai

( bosteza mientras espera respuesta de la persona al otro lado de la línea )

-miss Noriko it´s Mr. k

-Eres el manager loco de Shuichi no es así? Dime que pasa? Es muy tarde para que me llamas?

( mira el reloj despertador que tiene a lado de su cama )

-I now jajajaja! If i call you is because... ( se hace silencio) llamo por que él la necesita mucho:

me refiero a Ryuichi

-fue al concierto de bad luck no es así! Rayos! le pedí que no lo hiciera eso solo lo lastima...

en donde esta ahora?

-Lo lleve hasta su casa pero lo note muy triste, pensé que podría llamarlo y avisarme si algo

llega a necesitar, él le tiene siempre como un apoyo

( se escucha por el teléfono como termina de cargar su inseparable magnum mientras habla)

-entiendo lo haré K gracias por avisarme ahora debo colgar tengo que llamarlo

-ok de todas formas lo veré por la mañana pero quiero estar seguro de que it´s fine estará bien...

-hasta pronto K ( sin pensarlo mucho cuelga el teléfono y llama de inmediato el número de Sakuma) que diablos te pasa Ryu por que haces esto?' por que te atormentas tanto...

Mientras espera que le contesten le viene a la mente lo que platicaron esa mañana en NG records:

-Ryu corazón deja de pintar un momento y ponme atención

Sakuma voltea a mirarla llevan un rato discutiendo sobre Shuichi y si es o no un buen momento para hacerle saber lo que siente por él, de nuevo regresa la mirada al dibujo que esta haciendo

-Noriko chan me pasas el color amarillo?

-Ya basta de juegos Ryu esto no es bueno y lo sabes si tu hablas con ese chico solo te lastimaras y no voy a permitirlo

Ryuichi pone un pucherito en su rostro va a llorar a menos que Noriko le de el lápiz amarillo que quiere por otro lado la situación de Shuichi no esta abierta a discusión

- Noriko quiere verme llorar es eso no da?

Noriko comprende la situación de Sakuma esta vez no cederá así que se sienta en el piso junto a él para explicarle.

-yo quiero todo lo contrario, si supiera que esto te va a hacer feliz tal vez hasta te animaría pero esto es algo que no debe ser, ese cantante no te ama, por lo menos no como tu te mereces Ryu ( le entrega el lápiz amarillo a Sakuma y acaricia su cabeza este le sonríe en agradecimiento)

-pase lo que pase con Shindou he pensado igual irme de Japón ( esta vez lo dice en un tono serio mientras termina de dibujar)

Noriko esta sorprendida

-no puedes dejarme sola Ryu! tu y yo somos compañeros, somos el alma de Nittle Grasper sin ti que haré yo?

Ryuichi se levanta, entrega el dibujo que acaba de terminar a Noriko mientras se prepara para salir y darle una respuesta.

-creo que es tiempo de que tu también te liberes de mi...

-Sakuma corazón por favor no vayas a ese concierto hoy en la noche ( insiste un poco mas)

-tengo que verlo tal vez sea la última vez, te prometo que él no me vera, no te preocupes Kumaguro irá conmigo hasta pronto noda!

Ryu sonríe tranquilamente y sale del estudio de grabación dejando muy triste a Noriko la cual mira el dibujo y descubre que es ella tomando la mano de Sakuma y a su lado un mensaje que dice algo así como "siempre cómplices "

-por que Ryu? Por que no puedes ser feliz?' no quiero! No quiero que lo veas mas! No vayas a ese concierto!

Un par de lagrimas salen de sus ojos al igual que esa noche, cuando recuerda las palabras de Sakuma dichas ese dìa, pase lo que pase se irá, entonces que sentido tiene que Shindou sepa que lo amas?

Al ver que Ryuich no le contesta decide llamar a Touma, su frustración y enojo crece a cada minuto, si conoce bien a Sakuma de seguro estuvo bebiendo y ahora tal vez ya este dormido mientras Seguchi esta en casa tratando de dominar al mundo, siempre es lo mismo

-buenas noches ¿quien habla?

-Soy yo Touma ...Ukai

-Que pasa Noriko?' no es normal en ti llamarme tan tarde; Ryuichi esta bien?

-no lo se, dímelo tu? Supongo que lo viste no es así?

-si así es, lo vi, pero solo fue un instante durante el concierto de esta noche... por que? Que pasa?

-eso quiero que me digas Touma, estoy furiosa y no veo a otro culpable que no seas tu, Ryuichi piensa irse y esta vez no volverá...

-Comprendo y para ti yo soy el único culpable no?

-Quieres que hablé con la verdad?

-Por favor Noriko llevo 14 años esperando por saber lo que piensas

-esta bien entonces te lo diré, siempre supe el verdadero motivo por el cual sedujiste a Ryu y fue por tu maldito sueño de ser independiente, desde el momento en que lo viste sabias que él seria la llave para salir de tu mundo, no soportabas el control de las disqueras y por eso te acostaste con él aún cuando yo...

-vamos dilo Noriko aún cuando tu lo querías? Te recuerdo que estabas de acuerdo conmigo cuando conociste a Ryuichi de que seria nuestra oportunidad para triunfar, hasta me insististe para llevarlo a casa, no soy el único con ambiciones aquí

-tal vez al principio fue así pero con el tiempo yo de verdad ... lo he amado , en cambio tu solo lo usaste y no te lo perdonaré nunca

-Y tu que hiciste a cambio? Cada vez que podías te lo llevabas de mi lado e intentabas involucrarlo con otras personas, le diste incluso drogas y alcohol para que estuviera lo mas contento posible

-eso no es verdad! Siempre estábamos solos mientras tu quedabas bien con los patrocinadores para que financiaran nuestros discos cuando en realidad lo que querías era tener poder sobre nuestras cabezas y el dinero que ganábamos, la presión era demasiada y tu no estabas para apoyarnos por eso a veces nosotros tomamos de mas pero eran cosas que hacíamos solo por diversión y nada mas

-Solo eso hacían? No finjas Noriko tu hundiste a Ryuichi tanto como yo solo que te aprovechaste de él de un modo diferente, siempre consolándolo y consintiéndolo para que te amara mas que a mi

-cállate! No fui yo quien se caso y le rompió el alma a Ryuichi ( por un momento la discusión baja de intensidad sabe que esta lastimando a Touma) yo lo siento Touma es que ... esta vez de verdad lo perderemos para siempre, ya nunca mas seremos Nittle Grasper, ya no podremos estar a su lado

-lo se Noriko y también sufro como tu, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo, antes cuando me amaba, tal vez, pero ahora...todo se acabo, ya no tiene caso insistirle ya no se estremece bajo mi contacto, ya no hace mas mi voluntad

-yo solo se que la vida sin él no tiene forma, sin su sonrisa y sus niñerías no será lo mismo ( ahora mas calmada) crees que estará bien? Tu sabes lo que él piensa hacer?

-creo que si, si regreso fue para buscar algo, ahora ya esta convencido de que no hay nada aquí para él ( se siente terriblemente triste al reconocerlo) pero quien sabe Ryu es un luchador incansable no se detendrá, si lo conozco se que seguirá cantando pase lo que pase

-Touma siempre he querido preguntarte algo... por que lo traicionaste de esa forma al casarte con Mika?

-no tuve elección en ese momento las cosas estaban muy mal para mi, nunca se lo había contado a nadie antes pero fui el responsable de casi terminar con la vida de Eiri el hermano pequeño de Mika...y yo de verdad pensé que me había enamorado de él, por su amor yo deje a Ryuichi Sakuma aún cuando ese chico nunca me correspondería

Touma regresa a esos momentos angustiantes y terribles, el niño llorando desconsolado por haber asesinado a su sensei, él no sabia como calmar sus lagrimas, lo ama tanto, a pesar de las diferencias de edades él lo llevo a Estados Unidos para encontrar una nueva forma de vida, pensó que una ambiente adecuado para el pequeño lo sacaría de esa frustración y presión que sus padres siempre le imponían algo que nunca creyó terminaría de esa manera: con el chico violado y en shock después de haber cometido un asesinato completamente justificado.

Al regresar a Japón no le quedo mas remedió que confesar lo sucedido a Mika, quien por momentos parecía enloquecer por el dolor de su hermano, el tiempo pasaba y Eiri no se recuperaba, se entregaba a relaciones fáciles y lascivas mientras de gira en gira él se consolaba en los brazos de Ryuichi, quien no importando lo que hubiera sucedido siempre se entregaba de la misma forma hasta ese día en que toco a su puerta para informarle de su decisión de casarse, solo así podría estar cerca de aquel que era el nuevo dueño de su corazón.

Habían pasado un par de años desde su regreso de Estados Unidos con Eiri, el último disco era un éxito como nunca antes había imaginado, ya siendo dueños por partes iguales de su compañía de discos, tendrían la oportunidad de producir y hacer prácticamente lo que se les antojara, la fama de Ryuichi crecía a pasos agigantados, prácticamente el país había sido seducido por completo por el cantante, solían tener algunas discusiones acaloradas por la cercanía de Touma hacia la Familia Uesugi pero generalmente después de una noche de sexo desenfrenado Ryuichi se tranquilizaba y podía seguir cantando, eso o bien una fiesta a lado de Noriko siempre lo sacaba adelante en una crisis.

Pero aquel día nada ni nadie lo prepararía para algo tan difícil como decirle a su antiguo amado que se casaría con otra por que se sentía terriblemente atormentado y enamorado del pequeño Eiri, a quién aún quería cuidar, algo bastante irónico ya que al tratar de protegerlo le deshizo la vida al igual que ahora haría con Ryuichi Sakuma.

Esa noche cuando Ryuichi abrió la puerta se le veía calmado y podría pensarse que hasta feliz

-Hola Ryu! ( ve su fina figura recibirlo con Kumaguro sobre la cabeza, se le ve tan atractivo y tan angelical lejos del todo dolor )

-por fin el día llego, sabia que vendrías Seguchi quieres helado?

Sakuma le brinda una sonrisa sincera

-Yo en realidad, pase rápido a verte no quiero estar de mas, debes estar cansado, supe que pasaste el día de compras con Noriko

Touma como siempre sabe cada cosa que hace el cantante

-es cierto Kuma chan y yo nos divertimos bastante, compramos colores, cuadernos, helados y muchas cosas divertidas con Noriko pero no has venido por eso, se que quieres decirme algo importante y estoy listo para escucharte no da ( le sirve helado de fresa en un tazón y se sientan juntos en el sillón a comerlo)

-Si hubiera una forma fácil de decirte esto yo de verdad...

-Recuerdas lo que dijiste el día en que nos conocimos? ( lo ayuda a hablar , sabe bien de que va todo esto: Touma va a dejarlo)

-eh? No entiendo a que viene eso Ryuici? ( intenta comprender pero esto es demasiado raro)

-Dijiste que querías ser mi amigo, nunca es tarde para serlo, yo se que tu y yo no debimos involucrarnos incluso te disculpo si no fuiste sincero conmigo, eso ya no importa, hace tiempo veo el sufrimiento en tu rostro por eso cuando terminemos la gira en unos cuantos meses mas lo mejor será separarnos

-Ryuichi! La verdad no esperaba esto yo ... tengo que hacer algo muy importante y por eso es que no podemos seguir juntos

-Ahhh! Eso lo sé pero por lo menos seremos buenos amigos que te parece la idea noda?

Ryu toma el conejo y lo mira directo a los ojos intenta hacerse fuerte

-lo que si es que la custodia de Kuma chan es mía

Ríen juntos por un momento matando la tensión entre ellos

-Sabes hay cosas que nunca te dije, de verdad te admiro, esa forma de cantar, de moverte en el escenario te hacen único, pasaras a la historia en la música de Japón como el máximo ídolo

-Querrás decir que pasaremos juntos como Nittle Grasper! Muchas de las cosas que he logrado son gracias a ti y a Noriko ustedes me ayudaron a enfrentarme a esa mujer y hacerle saber a mi padre lo que realmente quería y quiero seguir haciendo... yo nací para cantar, todo lo que paso tenía que ser de esa manera, además fueron buenos momentos, Kumaguro llegó a mi vida, gracias a ti y a Noriko somos una familia!

Ryu juega con el conejito bajo la mirada atenta de Touma aquel que lo observa y siente nacer un calor desconocido en él, un sentimiento de verdad sincero y puro

-Ryuichi yo...quiero que me dejes hacerte el amor, será como la primera vez que lo hagamos ( lo ve tan bello ahí sentadito aceptando que el corazón de ese a quien adora esta atrapado entre el deber y la culpa)

-yo creo que ( Ryu arquea una de sus cejas haciendo un rostro pícaro ) estoy de acuerdo Touma será muy bonito algo diferente

Sakuma lo toma de la mano y guiándolo hasta la habitación, lo conoce tan bien que esperaba algo así, no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, le daría la mejor noche de su vida por lo menos de esa forma su orgullo quedaría intacto con la ventaja de que esta vez esas ansias enfermas no estarían presentes, lo harían con calma y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y no por sus instintos

Al llegar a la recamara esta luce cálida por que esta iluminada por unas velas que aparte lo aromatizan todo, dejando una fragancia suave, sin duda alguna es el resultado de las compras con Noriko al ser mujer resulta experta en todos esos detalles, no cabe duda que sabe como calmar al cada vez mas demandante cantante y es que al ya no tener a Touma a su disposición todo el tiempo, los últimos meses durante las giras había llegado a la exageración, haciéndose a veces insoportable la convivencia por sus caprichos de niño pequeño, mismos que nunca fueron cubiertos por una madre y que ahora expresaba libremente ante las personas que mas amaba y sabía también que mas lo amaban.

Tras su entrada en el cuarto Ryu despacito sienta a Touma en la cama mientras delicadamente se quita la ropa: unos tirantes y una camisita caen al suelo para seguidamente ser acompañados por su pantalón, en la cabeza de aquel que lo mira atento solo cabe la idea de lo hermoso que es y de todas las veces que abuso de ese cuerpo que ahora amaría por primera vez

Touma se levanta y lo besa dulcemente en lo labios, Ryiuchi le responde con un juego inocente de sus lenguas, nada violento se deja colocar en la cama, con sus ágiles dedos ayuda a Touma a quitarse la camisa para ir directo con los pantalones de este y sacarlos con todo y ropa interior, ante esa frágil luz miran sus cuerpos desnudos como si fuera la primera vez, ambos hermosos, dispuestos a dar lo mejor de si mismos esa verdadera noche de amor, el silencio es tranquilizador con la suerte de que pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpean las ventanas como espiando a los amantes, los labios de Touma viajan ágiles sobre la piel, cálida y suave, tan dulce a cada mordida y beso, desea verlo feliz, verdaderamente feliz a lado de la persona que más lo ame pero por lo menos esta noche es suyo y él le pertenecerá por completo también, con esa idea se abalanza sobre su pecho repartiendo besos y lamiditas que vuelven loco a Sakuma, tanto tiempo de ser amantes le permiten saber que es lo que lo hace llegar al clímax pero aún hay tiempo para eso no tiene prisa en amarlo por lo menos no esta vez, mimoso Sakuma responde a las caricias alborotando el cabello de Touma, sus ojos verdes son tan maravillosos y nunca lo habían mirado de esa forma, tan lleno de verdadero amor por eso se deja hacer, mira a Touma apresar en sus labios y después en sus dientes uno de sus pezones, lo llena de caricias deliciosas al tacto, lo que provocan escalofríos que lo recorren por completo, tiene ganas de besarlo de nuevo y lo alcanza robándole un beso voraz mientras sus manos viajan con rapidez hasta los costados de Touma donde ahora es él quien da caricias en esa piel que tanto le ha dado y que siente de verdad suya, con su lengua juega sobre el ombligo de Touma que responde con un suave vaivén de sus caderas buscando incitarlo para un contacto mayor, lo que siguió era su parte favorita un suave beso sobre miembro, una lamidita juguetona y mordaz, unos dedos jugando en su entrada, un nuevo beso sobre sus labios, el roce de los miembros apresados entres sus propios abdómenes, besos y mas besos apasionados pero de algún modo dulces como la miel, el silencio y la tenue luz son sus compañeros esa noche, gemidos ahogados y leves susurros, esta vez los dos tenían el control la pregunta era quién sería el que cedería primero en entregarse al otro...

-Ryu yo quiero estar dentro de ti...quiero hacerte mío, quiero acabar en ti

Ryuichi con una linda sonrisa afirma con la cabeza mientras intenta seguir rozando su cuerpo con el de Touma

-si eso es lo que quieres por mi hazlo mi querido Seguchi, esta noche no tienes que preguntar solo toma lo que quieras de mi ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tras un leve espasmo siente como se derrama encima del cuerpo de Touma, tan solo escucharlo decirle esas palabras y el modo de mirarlo lo excito tanto que no pudo evitar correrse, lo que facilito las cosas de una forma agradable a Touma, que de inmediato beso el vientre de Ryu y tomo con sus dedos un poco del fluido para precipitarse en su entrada y enterrar los dedos en el, no dándole ni siquiera tiempo a recuperarse, se sentía ardiendo por dentro tenia que penetrarlo, amarlo hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, con cariño lo coloco boca bajo y besando sus labios con delicadeza otro dedo mas de apodero del ser de Ryuichi, haciéndolo estremecer bajo a él indicándole con la mirada que quería sentir mas, se animo y metió en su amante la dolorosa erección sintiendo de inmediato un confort y estreches perfectas, no tardo en comenzar a penetrarlo aún mas, consiguiendo en Ryu una nueva erección que pedía fuera atendida de inmediato, así que coloco su mano sobre esta y comenzó un movimiento sincronizado entre sus embestidas y la masturbación sobre el miembro de Ryuichi el cual de algún modo lograba sujetar la cadera de Touma indicándole que lo podía penetrar aún con mas fuerza y profundidad, él cual de nueva cuenta no tardo en aceptar las nuevas ordenes impuestas por Ryuichi

Unas cuentas embestidas mas y todo habría terminado, la sola sensación era tan deliciosa, no podía evitarlo y acelero aún mas su fuerza y velocidad sobre aquel precioso cuerpo bajo él, mientras Sakuma le indicaba que se detuviera un poco para poder colocarse en una nueva posición, Touma con grandes esfuerzos por contenerse un poco mas saco su miembro del interior de Sakuma, mismo que se podía apreciar ya goteaba insistentemente lubricando la entrada del cantante y preparándolo para una nueva penetración misma que sucedió en el momento que este se coloco a gatas enfrente de Touma ofreciéndose por completo, instándolo a tomarlo aún con mas fuerza, con sus propias manos separo su trasero y le permitió al otro entrar en el de manera mas placentera, un grito por fin escapo de la garganta de Sakuma anunciando su gran excitación y satisfacción por poder sentir tan plenamente a Touma dentro de él, era tan magnifico, tan perfecto para hacer el amor, se acoplaba de una manera ideal en su estrecho interior, unos segundos después pudo sentir de nueva cuenta esas embestidas tan excitantes con su propia mano masajeo su miembro y mientras tanto en su oído Touma repetía lindas frases de amor solo para él cosas como:

-Ryu para mi eres el único mi pequeño, solo mío te quiero, te amo Sakuma

Así pudo sentir ese calor recorrerlo como un escalofrío, lo hizo sacudirse por un momento y temblar ante esa sensación esa forma de moverse y seguir el ritmo impuesto , esa carita toda sonrojada y su voz gimiendo era simplemente perfecto, sintió como su semen llenada todo el interior de Sakuma quién al sentir ese calor y sensación dentro de si también provocaron un nuevo orgasmo salpicando hasta la cabecera de su propia cama, se sentía tan feliz tan completo con el otro aún en él, que no podía creerlo, quería mas, espero a que Touma se relajara, este cayó en sus brazos para luego besarlo, lo dejo recuperarse un poco del anterior orgasmo y con un movimiento inesperado para Touma, adentro sus propios dedos en el recogiendo algo del semen dejado en su interior, llevo los dedos hasta la boca de Touma quien los lamió de una forma demencial, mientras Sakuma se coloca sobre el y comienza a besar todo su pecho, para después pasar por su abdomen, besar su miembro y seguir recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su entrada y tras una mirada hacia aquellos ojos expectantes ingresar su lengua en el interior de Touma, sentirlo estremecerse ante su atrevimiento, jugar con su interior, embarrucarlo con su saliva y después posicionarse sobre él para besarlo, darle su propio sabor y penetrarlo dulcemente, despacito y con cautela para no lastimarlo, Touma colocaba sus brazos en la espalda de Ryu y lo acercaba mas él, era Sakuma quien lo hacia ahora, quien lo amaba por completo y no se resistió ante ello lo dejo hacer en su interior, mientras se restregaba el miembro con el cuerpo encima de él, anunciando una nueva erección y un rostro lleno de satisfacción

Tras varios movimientos audaces coloco las piernas de Touma sobre sus hombros penetrándolo por completo viendo en el rostro del otro dolor y placer mezclados, esa sensación lo volvía loco abrió aun mas sus piernas y con fuertes y rápidas embestidas el final no se hizo esperar para ambos primero Touma dejo salir un grito que dio paso a que las manos de Ryuichi lo masturbaran y ayudaran a terminar mientras el ritmo y la embestidas aumentaban salvajemente, segundos después y con la cara salpicada del semen de Touma Ryuichi se vació por completo en ese también perfecto interior soltando poco a poco el agarre impuesto sobre las piernas y el miembro de su pareja

Unos minutos después los amantes abrazados posesivamente uno del otro festejaban en silencio la forma en que se hicieron el amor, algunos besos y abrazos completaron el rito esa noche su última noche como pareja.

Al llegar el amanecer Touma sintió los rayos del sol caer sobre su rostro, anunciando el fin de la intensa noche con Ryu, recordó que quisieron amarse hasta el último momento, el sueño los venció y vio a Ryuichi durmiendo acurrucado en sus brazos, tenía la intención de irse pero no lo haría hasta hablar con él quien en la misma posición sobre el pecho de Touma y muy despacito abrió sus ojos al sentir inquieto el cuerpo sobre el cual dormía placidamente.

-ya es la hora de irse noda?

Sakuma se talla los ojitos provocando gran ternura en Touma quien lo mira tal cual a un pequeño en sus brazos

-si ya es la hora Ryu chan debo irme, no hace falta decir que estuviste maravilloso gracias por hacerlo conmigo de esta forma nunca lo olvidaré

-pero aún falta algo no es así?

Sakuma siempre tan perceptivo

-Ryu cuando termine la gira yo... ( se da valor al recordar a Eiri y suelta las palabras que mas lastimaran a Sakuma en toda su vida ) voy a casarme con Mika

Sakuma se queda quietecito, no puede decir nada, se ha quedado sin voz, mira a Touma levantase de la cama, mira ese cuerpo que el adora vestirse y salir de la habitación pero no sin antes de dejar un beso sobre sus labios

-Ryu tal vez esto no te consuele pero debo hacerlo por que creo que estoy enamorado y por que no es un sacrificio para mi estar con ellos me refiero a Mika y su hermano... tarde o temprano tu encontraras también a tu gran amor... adiós a mi pequeño amante, de ahora en adelante solo seremos amigos

Salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás, nunca mas a partir de ese amanecer Sakuma le pidió de nuevo una caricia ...

Se armo el silencio entre ellos, tras escucharlo confesarse Noriko comprendió muchas cosas que ocurrieron después de esa despedida , era cierto no volvió a mirarlos besarse tras bambalinas, tocarse discretamente frente a todos en las fiestas , sus compañeros parecían distantes y cada día en los conciertos Sakuma acostumbraba escaparse con alguna modelo o la típicas groupies que los seguían, dio rienda suelta a su vida algo que era mas una venganza contra Touma y una necesidad por expresar en silencio todo el dolor en su corazón

-ahora entiendo a Sakuma, estaba realmente destrozado al saber que te casarías, por eso no se quedo, al igual que ahora no puede ver repetirse la historia con Shindou lo adora pero verlo con otro... es demasiado para él

-Eres afortunada Noriko chan, tu jamás sabrás lo que es llevar esa pena sobre los hombros, fuimos amantes por casi 10 años y yo nunca supe como hacerlo feliz le dije que lo amaba esa noche pero era mentira

-pero yo también soy culpable tengo que decirte que de algún modo precipite el desenlace Touma , yo lo hice huir de aquí ( es momento de decir la verdad ella tan poco fue una blanca paloma y admite que se aprovecho de la vulnerabilidad de Ryuichi)

-Noriko? no me digas que Ryu y tu?

-hace casi 4 años al terminar un concierto, estábamos solos como de costumbre recuerdo que tu te habías ido a Kyoto a ver a Mika tal vez tenían planes para la boda no lo se, el caso es que bebimos de mas y nos tomamos algunas pastillas, ya ni recuerdo de que eran, a mi se me ocurrió la idea de que paseáramos por la ciudad en una limo y entonces no pude evitarlo yo...

Noriko recuerda lo ocurrido esa noche, expectante anta la ahora confesión sobre Ryuichi Touma la presiona a hablar

-Tienes que decírmelo Noriko que sucedió en la limousine con Ryu?

-estaba tan indefenso y decaído, lo vi recostar su cabeza sobre mi pecho, el conductor tenía órdenes de llevarnos a dar vueltas por la ciudad de ser preciso toda lo que restaba de la noche...

Podía sentir de nuevo el aroma del cabello de Ryu chan, era dulce y delicioso, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido y ella sabía que era su gran oportunidad, al parecer Touma había perdido el interés por completo en el cantante lo que indicaba que este se encontraba a su completa disposición se armo de valor y sirvió una copa de Champagne a su compañero con una extraña idea que rondaba su cabeza

-bebe esto cariño te hará sentir mucho mejor ( coloca la copa en los labios de Ryu quien bebe solo un sorbo ) eso es! verdad que es refrescante?

Ryu apenas y se podía mantener consiente, veía las centellantes luces a gran velocidad y apenas y comprendía lo que Noriko le haría, de un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse excitado , unos labios besaban su pecho y le quitaban la camisa y a la distancia escuchaba sus propios jadeos era como estar fuera de si mismo

Noriko al notar en Ryu poca resistencia se animo a continuar su camino de besos, siempre había deseado a Ryuichi y esta noche haría con él lo que siempre deseo, tenerlo dentro de ella , desenfadadamente se acomodo entre las piernas de Ryu y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, se toco un poco ella misma notando la humedad provocada por el cantante, tan solo besarlo era exquisito , sin perder gran tiempo logro con ayuda del mismo Ryu quien alzo sus caderas quitarle la ropa interior que se resbalo por sus piernas, ella levanto su propio top dejando libres sus preciosos senos y colocando las manos de Ryuichi sobre ellos lo animo a continuar y este comenzó a masajearlos

Unos momentos después se restregó moviéndose sensualmente en el cuerpo del otro, se tocaban sin inhibiciones, la cadera y el trasero de Noriko despertaba la pasión de Ryuichi.

Bajo su cara entre las piernas de Ryu y metió todo lo que podía el miembro de este en su boca, la sola sensación era sofocante, él agradeció las caricias dadas por su compañera en su creciente y doloroso miembro, revolvió un poco el cabello morado de la otra entre sus piernas de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, hasta pensó que era un sueño, no alcanzaba a atinar muy bien que eso en realidad les estaba sucediendo

-siii dame mas, eso es lo que quiero, lámelo con fuerza

las caderas de Ryu tenían un ritmo bastante alocado Noriko se apresuro a succionar con fuerza, toda la que su ser le permitió, las manos de Ryu viajaban por su cuerpo, pellizcando y acariciando hasta donde le era posible deteniéndose en sus senos de nuevo, endureciendo sus pezones al contacto que de momento era bastante rudo

Sintió vaciarse a Ryu en el interior de su boca, saco el miembro un momento para evitar ahogarse, los gemidos de Ryuichi eran intensos tanto como sus ojos se clavaban en ella pidiéndole que no se detuviera, así que ella hábilmente bebió el cálido líquido que de él emanaba era tan maravilloso como creía que sería

Trepo sobre Ryuichi y beso sus labios compartiéndole su propio sabor, unos segundos después, Ryu estaba sobre Noriko recostado buscando con impaciencia su intimidad para hacerse de ella, pero antes de penetrarla una idea cruzo su cabeza...

Bajo sus labios en un recorrido sensual hasta la entre pierna de Noriko, la despojó de su pantaletas y lamió con devoción, no era su especialidad las parte femeninas pero sabía como tratarlas y la chica comenzó a enloquecer con las caricias dadas por Ryu en su interior, era simplemente perfecto, pudo sentir ese calor recorrerla, mismo que la obligo a decir el nombre de Ryuchi en un grito lleno de pasión y deseo, esa mención de su nombre en la voz de Noriko lo hizo reaccionar, no podía continuar, no comenzaría otra historia de pasión y sexo con su querida Noriko como hizo con Seguchi

Se detuvo una vez que sintió que Noriko había terminado, ella se preparaba para recibirlo de nuevo cuando él con sumo cuidado tomo el top y lo coloco en su lugar, busco por el suelo el resto de la ropa de Noriko y la vistió con gran cariño, ella apenas y podía creer lo que lo que pasaba acaso no continuarían?

-Ryu cielo que haces?

-Acabo de recordar que Kumaguro me espera en el hotel

Sakuma pone una sonrisa inocente en su rostro

- Noriko chan tu sabes como es, no debe poder dormir, tal vez hasta este llorando ( ahora él mismo sube su pantalón, esta abochornado por lo que hizo a Noriko)

-entiendo ( termina por acomodarse la ropa, ella también siente vergüenza por lo ocurrido) será mejor dormir ahora no me siento muy bien, estoy cansada y esas copas que nos tomamos no me sientan nada bien ( sentía algo de nauseas al saber lo que había hecho con su gran amigo como pudo aprovecharse así de él? Si sabía que esta enamorado de otra persona)

Ryu toma el intercomunicador y da la orden de ir al hotel la fiesta ha terminado ni siquiera sabe bien que es lo que ha ocurrido pero tienen que fingir que nunca paso

Envuelta en lágrimas Noriko reconoce ante Touma que después de esa noche Ryu chan decidió irse de Nittle Grasper antes que usarla para olvidarlo.

La separación de la leyendo conocida como Nitle Grasper comienza a hacerse una realidad, una nueva figura aparece en escena haciéndose cargo de los detalles necesarios: su nombre es K y es norteamericano

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

A little Respect 

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Se detuvo una vez que sintió que Noriko había terminado, ella se preparaba para recibirlo de nuevo cuando él con sumo cuidado tomo el top y lo coloco en su lugar, busco por el suelo el resto de la ropa de Noriko y la vistió con gran cariño, ella apenas y podía creer lo que lo que pasaba acaso no continuarían?

-Ryu cielo que haces?

-Acabo de recordar que Kumaguro me espera en el hotel

Sakuma pone una sonrisa inocente en su rostro

- Noriko chan tu sabes como es, no debe poder dormir, tal vez hasta este llorando ( ahora él mismo sube su pantalón, esta abochornado por lo que hizo a Noriko)

-entiendo ( termina por acomodarse la ropa, ella también siente vergüenza por lo ocurrido) será mejor dormir ahora no me siento muy bien, estoy cansada y esas copas que nos tomamos no me sientan nada bien ( sentía algo de nauseas al saber lo que había hecho con su gran amigo como pudo aprovecharse así de él? Si sabía que esta enamorado de otra persona)

Ryu toma el intercomunicador y da la orden de ir al hotel la fiesta ha terminado ni siquiera sabe bien que es lo que ha ocurrido pero tienen que fingir que nunca paso

Envuelta en lágrimas Noriko reconoce ante Touma que después de esa noche Ryu chan decidió irse de Nittle Grasper antes que usarla para olvidarlo.

La separación de la leyendo conocida como Nitle Grasper comienza a hacerse una realidad, una nueva figura aparece en escena haciéndose cargo de los detalles necesarios: su nombre es K y es norteamericano

En la madrugada de ese día Touma y Noriko confesaron al fin todas esas duras experiencias por las que hicieron pasar a Ryuichi aceptando que fueron egoístas al amarlo, lo que termino provocando que el cantante se alejará de ambos dando cabida a un tercero, el cual llegó para convertirse en el nuevo apoyo incondicional del vocalista del casi extinto grupo, transformándose en el responsable de sacarlo de Japón en el momento exacto: cuando mas necesitaba estar lejos de sus compañeros una conclusión inequívoca pero dura de aceptar para los fieles seguidores de Nittle Grasper.

En ese preciso instante un inquieto K, cuenta los minutos y segundos que faltan para el amanecer sabe de sobra lo que siente el corazón de Ryu al igual que aquella vez lo supo también...

Como todo un cazador experto, acechó a su presa, lo miró cantar en incontables ocasiones y fue capaz de ver en sus ojos una sombra que lo acompañaba, lo que lo hizo pensar si estaría sufriendo? De ser así era la oportunidad perfecta para ofrecerle un contrato irresistible y llevarlo a América, ya conocía la historia de pies a cabeza, como todas las agrupaciones después de un largo tiempo juntos llegaba la hora del adiós y esa era su marca para entrar en acción o por lo menos eso creía, que al llevarse al cantante con él sanaría su corazón, además de que veía en su futuro grandes ganancias y prestigió mundial, en ese entonces no estaba equivocado sobre Ryuichi y ahora la misma historia se repetía.

Recargado sobre un ventanal K intenta tranquilizarse y la mejor manera de lograrlo siempre era pensando en lo que aquel cantante significaba en su vida, como llegó a rescatarle en el peor momento muchos pensaron que era un oportunista, uno de esos buitres que llegan a llevarse lo que queda de los grupos pero él nunca habló con Ryu de eso, parecía que no hacia falta su deber era protegerlo y nada mas.

K recapacita acerca de que nunca acabará de agradecerle a Ryuichi Sakuma por toda su sinceridad y todo ese talento por eso haría lo que sea necesario para verlo feliz.

Sujeta su amada mágnum mirando las luces de la ciudad, mientras incontables fotografías están esparcidas en el piso, muchas son de giras hechas en Estados Unidos y Europa cuando Ryu luchaba por olvidar a aquel que tanto había amado.

Trabajaron sin cesar desde aquel día en que lo encontró llorando como a un crío detrás del escenario, pensó que su gran oportunidad para acercarse había llegado pero se conmovió tanto al verlo, eran la últimas presentaciones de Nittle Grasper y Ryu había escuchado de la boca de un reportero que la boda de Touma Seguchi se llevaría a cabo justo dos días después de terminada la gira o por lo menos eso se especulaba, lo que indicaba que un par de conciertos mas y todo habría terminado, pero lo terrible es que su ex amante no tuvo el valor de decírselo a la cara decirle en que fecha se casaría, se tenía que enterar por otros, esos mismos que le preguntaban sin cesar si el grupo seguiría adelante aún cuando uno de ellos iniciara una nueva vida como director de NG records si los reporteros supieran que además este se convertiría en esposo de una mujer como Mika hija de un monje y poseedora de una gran tradición familiar, se sentía destrozado y muy traicionado al recordar esas palabras en su mente y lo peor es que ya no podía apoyarse ni un su querida Noriko, fue entonces cuando conoció a ese simpático y bien armado extranjero que le tendió la mano y ofreció llevárselo de todo ese dolor, ni siquiera tenía que despedirse si no quería hacerlo, no tenía tampoco que explicarle a nadie sus acciones solo tomar un avión y dejar todo su pasado atrás.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que paso, tras escuchar la propuesta de quién se convertiría en su nuevo manager y firmar unos documentos dejando a su padre a cargo de sus acciones en la compañía que recién acababan de inaugurar, vendió su casa e hizo una maleta donde solo Kumaguru tenía lugar, se marcho a iniciar una nueva vida que lo hizo sentirse bien al cantar de nuevo y que con el tiempo le dio la seguridad suficiente para regresar a Japón, donde de manera casi inmediata el destino le hizo conocer aquel que le haría sentir en su corazón ese sentimiento que creía olvidado: todo fue tan automático, ese chico lo hizo recordarse a si mismo sobre el escenario, estaba en pánico, el único capaz de sacarlo de su trance fue él y por esas ganas de protegerlo, se acerco tanto que termino amándolo sin remedio.

-Así es como todo paso no es verdad Ryuichi...?

K sabe de sobra lo que el cantante le pedirá que haga, necesita una oportunidad y K no lo decepcionara, ahora solo le resta esperar.

Una larga noche en vela llega a su fin...

La tenue luz golpea su rostro, se incorpora un poco y ve a Kumaguro en sus brazos, el amanecer es inminente y las próximas horas serán decisivas.

Se levanta con algo de pereza toma un par de pastillas y se prepara para ducharse, coloca el conejito sobre algún mueble en el baño y deja que el agua tibia limpie su cuerpo, se siente molesto, inquieto por lo que sabe que debe hacer, ese mismo día ira a despedirse de su adoración secreta, le dirá por única vez cuanto lo ama, cuanto anhela ese cuerpecito fino y delicado, cuantas veces ha soñado con tenerlo entre sus brazos, besarlo, tocarlo, devorarlo con sus caricias.

Sus propias manos comienzan a acariciarlo, buscando una especie de desahogo instantáneo, la verdad es que hace un par de meses que ha dejado de tener sexo ya no le apetece hacerlo con alguien que no sea su niño peli rosa y de esa forma nació esa rutina diaria que parece mas una costumbre arraigada desde hace mucho tiempo en él, soñar con que lo hace suyo, con su cálido interior...esas ganas de meterselo una y otra vez, de imaginarlo decir su nombre con frases entre cortadas, su respiración agitada, la carita sonrojada, los cuerpos danzando al son de la pasión.

Los dedos de su mano viajan solos y masajean su impaciente miembro, las caricias mas placenteras son las que el mismo se otorga siempre lo había pensando así, hasta que claro conoció a Touma, ese hombre que lo enseño a viajar por el limite de la cordura, le mostró incluso que en el dolor también hay placer.

Desliza sus dedos rápidamente sobre su propio sexo, para después con las dos manos sujetar la base y sentir como el mismo se excita, deja salir gritos desinhibidos, le gusta mirarse mientras se toca, por eso abre la puerta de la regadera y limpia con el dorso de su mano el vapor del espejo, se mira ese rubor, esas pequeña gotas que ya escapan de su miembro, pero aún no es suficiente, se acerca a un cajón y saca un objeto que ya es de sus preferidos, se acaricia un par de veces y antes de permitirse terminar, con uno de sus dedos hace camino en su trasero e introduce el aparato en su interior, no es como hacer el amor con Shuichi pero es bastante divertido, después de todo no hay como amarse uno mismo y eso es lo único que le que queda.

-Shu como quisiera que fueras mi amante! Ahhhh por lo menos solo una vez quiero sentirte...

sus palabras y pensamientos fluyen libres lo que provoca en él ansias por terminar

De algún modo logra meterse aún mas el aparato en el trasero, lo cual es doloroso pero también placentero, con una mano se acaricia el mismo y con la otra empuja el miembro artificial en su interior

Un par de fuertes jadeos indican su final, lo ha pasado tan bien, entonces por que sigue sintiéndose así de vació?

Es que ese trozo de plástico no es Shuichi y aunque le ponga su nombre jamás tendrá vida y lo hará sentirse amado de nuevo, por eso su único refugio es y ha sido siempre la música, esa que emana de él al igual que ese fluido que siente recorrer su mano

Mientras deja escapar sus últimos jadeos escucha el timbre insistentemente esto lo termina por sacar de su trance, reacciona y tomando un pañuelo desechable se limpia hablando para si mismo

-Así que... tenemos visitas no da!

Mira el conejito que de nuevo es testigo de sus travesuras, apresurado guarda el aparato y se dirige hacia su recamara donde termina de secarse y se coloca algo de ropa

Baja presuroso las escaleras, desde la puerta de cristal distingue la mágnum de K, como lo prometió ha llegado por él para desayunar

-Buenos días K san! ( abre la puerta intempestivamente y sorprende mucho a K quién ya buscaba la forma de colarse en la mansión del cantante )

-Oh My god! That was scary! ( mira el conejito rosa en la cabeza de Ryu que no deja de reír por haberlo asustado ) es bueno verte Ryuichi jajajajajajaja! Good morning Kuma chan!

K se adentra en la casa haciendo una caricia en el conejito

-al parecer todo esta en orden ( K fija la vista en los detalles de la casa como buscando algo pero esta se encuentra bastante limpia y sin nada sospechoso a primera vista) y la servidumbre?

-K san lo que pasa es que hoy es domingo y descansan y Kuma chan y yo ya tenemos mucha hambre y queremos comer pastel ( Ryuchi pone una carita triste y de berrinche, sus ojitos se llenan de lágrimas y justo cuando va a llorar...)

-It´ok! Don´t cry! Preparare hot cakes para todos ajajajajajajajajaja!

K guarda su mágnum y se dirige a la cocina donde comienza a sacar todos los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar esta seguro que ya habrá tiempo para hablar, Ryuichi le sigue atento y mira todo lo que aquel hombre hace para verlo feliz, se sienta sobre la barra desde donde observa con mas detalle como K esta cocinando o algo parecido a eso

-K san? Quieres que te ayudemos? Kuma chan sabe cocinar muy bien y le gusta hacer mezclas

Sakuma sonríe esperando permiso para acercarse

-OK pero no tiren nada que no hay que quien limpie...

Diez minutos mas tarde la cocina esta de cabeza, cáscaras de huevo en el piso, harina y mantequilla en las paredes y el pobre de K con un trapo persiguiendo a Ryu y tratando de limpiarle el rostro lleno de la mezcla

-alto ahí! Si! tu, el del conejito rosa en la cabeza ( saca su mágnum y le apunta directo a Ryuichi haciendo que este se detenga y voltee a mirarlo con una gran sonrisa )

-A QUE NO TE ATREVES!

Sakuma le saca la lengua y sigue corriendo pero ahora abarca también el área del comedor que ya parece zona de derrumbes

Ryuichi tu lo quisiste así... ( se acerca lo suficiente y con un tino preciso le dispara a Ryu que de inmediato se asusta y mas aún cuando lo que sale de la pistola es un chorro de agua que limpia a la vez la mezcla que le quedo en la cara)

Sakuma ahora esta llorando

-por que hiciste eso K san? Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kuma chan y yo solo estábamos jugando no da!

-Sorry My friend esto pasa cuando no obedeces ( lo mira con ternura tallarse los ojitos ) como on! los hot cakes se enfrían pequeños amigos ( levanta a Ryu y le seca la cara mientras lo sienta en la mesa) you Know, sabes Ryuchi he estado pensando en que es tiempo de que hagas un nuevo disco en solitario, hay algunos amigos en L.A. que están esperando ansiosos por ti...como tu antiguo manager es mi deber decírtelo and...

Ryuichi no lo deja terminar

-es raro que lo menciones por que quería pedirte que me ayudaras ( se pone muy serio y K lo mira fijamente esa carita de niño ha desaparecido dejando al Ryu adulto en su lugar)

-se lo que esta pasándote...he visto como lo miras, se que lo amas y que por eso te iras y también se que esta vez no volverás

K sirve los hot cakes en un plato mientras mira a Ryu chan y spera su reacción

-Necesito vender mi casa y finiquitar mis acciones en NG Records , he pensado dejárselas a Shu chan tu que piensas? No da? ( se hace el aludido si K ya lo sabe no tiene caso confirmarlo )

-Es una excelente idea y así supongo lo protegerás de Seguchi San

Una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Ryu

-lo sabia, hazte cargo de todo por que me iré lo antes posible y no tendré tiempo de ver los detalles

-Ryu i need to know what are you doing...que vas a hacer a partir de ahora? Sabes que cuentas conmigo yo podría mover mis influencias en América por ti

-Kumaguro Y YO seguiremos con nuestra carrera de solistas en Estados Unidos y conquistaremos el mundo! Ya tengo personal trabajando en eso ahora mismo: canciones y un nuevo look ayudaran bastante tenemos el tiempo y las ganas de hacerlo, yo vine a Japón para terminar con todo y es lo que haré ( come hot cakes adoptando de nuevo esa carita de niño) mmmmhh! Están buenísimos K san! A Kuma chan y a mi nos han encantado pero tenemos que hacer algunas cosas antes de irnos podrías arreglar que hable con Noriko y Touma el día de hoy?

-its no a problem ajaja llamaré a alguien para que limpie este desorden y te llevare a pasear a NG Records ok? Ahí se reunirán esta misma tarde i promise...

K marca en su móvil el numero de un servicio de limpieza por como quedo la casa apenas y un escuadrón podrá dejar decente esa cocina de nuevo, Ryu aplaude y se alista para salir con K, quién ya no insistirá mas ya que al parecer Sakuma lleva tiempo planeando lo que hará, eso lo deja bastante tranquilo.

Unas horas mas tarde el auto de Seguchi esta llegando a la disquera, tras el llamado de K que le informo que Ryu necesitaba verlo se arreglo de inmediato y se marcho sin pensarlo dos veces, si bien es parte de su itinerario trabajar también en días festivos y domingos Mika estaba mas furiosa que de costumbre al saber que su marido se reuniría precisamente con Ryuichi, pero ya tendría tiempo para recompensarla ahora lo único verdaderamente importante en su vida era Sakuma.

En cuanto baja del auto se encuentra con Noriko quien lo recibe cariñosa

-Hola extraño, me alegra ver que estas aquí ( le da un ligero abrazo) al parecer no pensamos que sería tan pronto su partida verdad?

- A que te refieres Noriko chan? No crees que él nos ha llamado para otra cosa

-así como yo, lo sabes perfectamente Touma ( sonríe ) Ryu esta arriba y no quiero hacerlo esperar se lo debemos desde hace tiempo, tiene todo el derecho del mundo de enviarnos al demonio.

Touma sin decir nada se adentra con Noriko en las instalaciones de su compañía no sabe bien por que pero necesita verlo, aún a pesar de que este pueda lastimarlo con su decisión, de verdad quiere decirle lo que siente, tiene que decirle que se ha dado cuenta...

Al entrar en la sala de juntas, Toma y Noriko ven a un divertido Ryuichi haciendo avioncitos y aventándolos por todo el amplio espacio, se le ve feliz...tan tierno, de nuevo tan vulnerable.

-pero si ya llegaron! Kuma Chan y yo pensamos que nos dejarían plantados

Sakuma cruza los brazos haciéndose el indignado Touma se acerca un poco mas a él

-Eso jamás Ryu Chan, por cierto que tanto hacían? ( mira la carita de Ryu llena de chocolate y la limpia con gran cuidado, no puede dejar de preguntarse a si mismo en que momento el cantante se convirtió en alguien tan hermoso y lo peor de todo es por que no se quedo con él )

-pues... la verdad la verdad es que Kuma Chan esta muy aburrido, por eso quisimos verlos ( sonríe ) ayer estuvimos platicando y decidimos que es hora de irnos de Japón ...

En ese momento Noriko que solo había estado observando a sus ex compañeros se siente muy inquieta sabia que pasaría pero aún así no quiere verlo partir

-Sabes Ryu si estas aburrido aún podemos hacer un disco nuevo, Touma y yo haremos los arreglos y si trabajamos juntos en las letras derrotaremos a Bad Luck y entonces no tendrás que irte...

-por el contrario Noriko chan, es por eso que me voy...no quiero ser la competencia de Shuichi, no quiero ser su rival, en este año y medio que llevo viviendo en Japón y desde mi regreso a la disquera y al grupo he pasado mucho tiempo con él, saben de sobra que le tengo un gran cariño, hay que saber reconocer cuando las cosas cambian y ahora yo...

-lo entiendo ahora quieres hacer música pero ya no mas como Nittle Grasper, por fin nos has superado Ryu chan

Touma le sujeta del hombro en señal de apoyo

-ya hemos estado en América y la verdad es que me gusta, puedo ser yo mismo y la gente me acepta y lo mejor de todo es que podré seguir cantando

-como siempre he dicho sin ti no hay Nittle Grasper tu eres nuestro corazón, has lo que tengas que hacer y olvídate de nosotros Ryuichi, te mereces ser feliz y si te quedas no lo serás

Touma quiere complacerlo aunque duele verlo irse para siempre Noriko en cambo no lo ve nada bien…

-Touma! No puedo creer que digas algo así... es que acaso ya no importamos como una banda? Y toda esa gente que nos adora? La que espera volver a vernos juntos?

La discusión se centra en ellos de nuevo y Ryu solo los mira asustado

-Toda esa gente tiene nuestros discos para recordarnos y además ahora tienen a Bad Luck y para serte sincero fue por eso que Ryuichi nos busco, ya no somos los mismos adolescentes, no podemos correr por siempre, se que lo entiendes Noriko, es lo mejor para todos

Noriko se siente terriblemente triste pero sabe que esta vez no debe dejar que su amor egoísta le impida ver feliz a aquel que siempre ha adorado

-en ese caso ( reconsidera la verdad de lo que ahora son como individuos) es tiempo de aceptar que me encanta diseñar ropa y que quiero dedicarme a eso, espero por lo que me queda de vida, Seguchi tiene esta compañía y muchas vidas para seguir manejando y nuestro pequeño chaval debe seguir cantando, siempre ha sido así o no?

-SIIII! cada quién debe estar en su lugar y el mío ahora esta en América, junto a mi Kumaguro haré hermosas melodías para todos! Verdad noda? ( el conejito le responde moviendo la cabecita)

-estoy seguro que así será, ( Touma los acerca y los abraza a ambos) saben llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y hemos guardado tantos recuerdos, si no les molesta me gustaría poder atesorar este momento, creo que la primera vez que estamos totalmente de acuerdo los tres y quiero recordarlo por siempre

Touma saca una cámara digital y la prepara para tomar una foto, los otros se dan cuenta y con una gran sonrisa posan juntos, este es el verdadero final: uno anunciado hace 4 años atrás un sueño que muchos amaron y que era conocido como Nittle Grasper esta desapareciendo.

-Bueno chicos tengo que irme, estaba preparando unas cosas en casa, pero antes de marcharme quiero saber cuando te iras Sakuma?

Solo cuando Noriko esta molesta o muy triste le llama Sakuma, esa clase de detalles son solo de ellos tres después de tanto tiempo saben como son sus reacciones y sus rostros cuando ocultan dolor

-Noriko chan nos iremos el jueves por la madrugada, pero sabes... tu podrás visitarnos siempre que quieras y yo vendré de vez en cuando a verte también

Se dirige a ella y la abraza, sabe que le duele verlo irse

-Hay Ryu chan siempre supe que eras un chiquillo sin remedio, me harás mucha falta... ( se quita de los brazos de Ryu y antes de llorar prefiere irse, no soporta esta situación ) hasta pronto Ryuichi Sakuma, para mi siempre serás mi niño

Noriko lo besa en la frente y sale de la sala de juntas antes de soltarse a llorar sin parar

Ahora viene la parte verdaderamente difícil para Ryu despedirse de Touma, es momento de ponerse serio, cierra la puerta y con conejito en brazos camina hacia a él

-supongo que... sabes que lo amo, no es así?

-mmmmh si lo se

-y también sabes que si lo dañas de alguna manera vendré por ti y te haré pagarlo

Touma lo mira incrédulo por lo que acaba de decirle

-a pesar de lo que sientas por Eiri tienen derecho a ser felices, si en verdad tanto lo amas debes saber que lo mejor que le pudo pasar fue encontrarlo

-Ryu chan yo...se que tienes razón y aunque ya no tiene caso decirlo quiero que sepas que...me arrepiento de haberme casado sin decírtelo, lamento haberte dañado tanto y lamento amarte justo ahora que te iras para siempre de mi lado

Ryu sonríe tristemente como quisiera que ese amor que sintió por Touma aún viviera en su corazón, tal vez hasta se quedaría y probarían amarse de nuevo...pero no, eso ya paso esas palabras ya no le bastan para hacerlo feliz

-Touma...sabes, no se si alguna ves te lo dije pero creo es un buen momento para que te enteres hace unos años con ayuda de Noriko escribí una canción : A little respect, yo la hice pensando en nosotros, eran todas esas cosas que nunca me atrevía a reclamarte y tu nunca las notaste ( suspira y cierra los ojos) he decidido que quiero cantarla para ti

-que intentas decirme? Que quieres de mi Ryu chan? No te basta con saber que me equivoque

-Lo que acabas de decir...no lo repitas nunca, déjame ir con mi orgullo intacto, respeta mi corazón y no intentes hacer que te ame de nuevo solo para vengarte de Shindou

-no, no entiendes no quiero lastimarte mas y tampoco busco lastimarlo a él pero no puedes irte sin saber que yo de verdad te am... ( el dedo de Ryu no lo deja terminar )

-a Kuma chan no le gusta oírte decir esas cosas ahora debo ver a alguien, me gustaría cantar a tu lado y el de Noriko una vez mas, pero no le digas a nadie que es nuestra despedida esta bien, puedes organizarlo?

-Claro cue...cuenta con eso Ryuichi

Touma recupera la compostura que imbécil fue al decirle esas cosas a Sakuma

-Te veremos entonces noda!

Ryuichi agita la manita del conejito y termina por abandonar el lugar dejando a Touma muy desolado...

¡De que sirve tanto poder si solo ha hecho desdichados a los que ha amado!

Ryuichi no puede mirar atrás y al salir de la sala de juntas se encuentra con K su apoyo que ya espera las nuevas ordenes del cantante y que no dejara que desmorone por nada ni por nadie

-K San! Gracias por esperarnos a Kumaguru y a mi! Te queríamos pedir una misión casi imposible ( se anima al pensar que lo que paso se queda en esa sala y nada mas, ya no puede lastimarlo)

-tell me Ryu chan! For me there´s not imposibles, para mi no haber imposibles ajajajajajaja

-me alegra que lo digas por que necesito ver a Shuichi , te pido que consigas la forma de distraer a Eiri, tengo que estar a solas con él

-ahora mismo haré los arreglos necesarios ( saca de nuevo su móvil y comienza a marcar ) cuanto tiempo necesitas con Shindou?

-Todo el que puedas conseguirme...

Esa misma mañana en el departamento del escritor todo es tan ajeno a la realidad de Ryu chan, una cama deshecha, dos amantes sobre ella esperando que el sol toque sus cuerpos desnudos, están entrelazados esperando que la luz llene la habitación, con algo de pesadez el rubio abre un ojo y mira a su pequeño abrazado con fuerza de su torso, a veces es tan posesivo, siempre con sus histerias y esos gritos de Yuki es mío! Solo recordarlo lo hace sonreír y animarse a preparar un rico baño para su Baka al igual que un nutritivo desayuno, ama lo días como ese, después de hacer el amor toda la noche pasarán el día juntos, para variar hasta es posible que lo invite al cine el pensamiento de lo que harán ahí es exquisito: se besaran y tocarán en cada rincón cobijados por la oscuridad y de ser posible vería la forma de amarlo ahí mismo, enfrente de todos y de nadie a la vez la sola idea lo excitaba bastante, todos inmersos en la película mientras el acaricia las piernas del pequeño y le mete mano en su precioso trasero, ahogando sus gemidos, deseando ser tomado en ese preciso momento por el rubio, exigiendo ser tomado por el rubio, es maravilloso planear todos esos detalles para aquel que le ha robado el corazón.

Y es que hace tiempo que para él ya no era solo tener sexo con el pequeño, se había vuelto algo mucho mas profundo, tal vez ante Shu chan no lo reconocería pero hacerlo suyo ya no era tan excitante como la idea de tomarlo entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor apasionadamente en lugar de solo cogerselo como hacia antes.

Ante ese pensamiento y la carita feliz de Shuichi entre sus brazos decidió despertarlo y amarlo de nuevo, a veces sentía tanto miedo de perderlo, esas locas fans siempre rodeándolo, todas esas giras y presentaciones a veces lo agotaban tanto pero no habría forma de evitarle estar a lado de su pequeño, excepto por aquel que también era capaz de hacerlo feliz, un contrincante oculto tras una cara infantil, sabia sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el peli rosa desde hace algunos meses, esas miradas llenas de deseo que Shuichi no parece notar y lo peor de todo es que no podía exigirle que lo alejara de ellos por que gracias a ese hombre el pequeño se inspiro para hacer su vida incluso junto a él, esta conciente de que Ryuichi Sakuma es una gran apoyo para Shuichi pero aún así no lo quiere cerca de su amante.

-auuuuuuumm! Que pasa Yuki? Por que me ves así?

Shu abre sus ojitos y se encuentra con una cara de disgusto y deseo a la vez en su amado escritor

-No es nada solo pensaba en el concierto de anoche ( acaricia el rosado cabello )

- no me digas que otra vez te enfadaste por mis bailes, ya sabes que solo son para ti me gusta despertar tu ganas de estar conmigo ( se acurruca en el cuerpo del rubio)

-te pareció que me hubieran enfadado baka? ( comienza a besar el cuello de Shuichi )

-la verdad es que si, con esos besitos tan tímidos no me creo que te haya excitado nada ( ahora juega a provocarlo se ha vuelto bastante intrépido y es que sabe que Yuki lo ama aunque no se lo diga)

-así que eso crees? Entonces tendré que demostrarte que tanto me prendes con las cosas locas que haces en el escenario pero luego no te pongas a llorar ( comienza a besar su torso, muerde sus pezones y baja por su ombligo jugando con su lengua )

-Yukiii! ( Shuichi abre mucho mas los ojos al sentir los besos del rubio en su miembro y automáticamente se deja llevar por el deseo de tener relaciones con su escritor) Eres maravilloso ahhh! hazme tuyo de nuevo ( comienza a mover sus caderas de una manera muy incitante sobre la cama lo que provoca en el rubio una erección casi instantánea )

Eiri lo toma por las caderas y lo sube en él, no le da tiempo de nada cuando ya lo esta penetrando totalmente.

Que manera de comenzar el día! su preferida no cabe duda alguna, luego se preocuparía por Sakuma Ryuichi y por preparar el baño y el nutritivo desayuno, para ellos el mundo entero deberá esperar un par de horas mas.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

A little Respect 

**CHAPTER FIVE**

-auuuuuuumm! Que pasa Yuki? Por que me ves así?

Shu abre sus ojitos y se encuentra con una cara de disgusto y deseo a la vez en su amado escritor

-No es nada solo pensaba en el concierto de anoche ( acaricia el rosado cabello )

- no me digas que otra vez te enfadaste por mis bailes, ya sabes que solo son para ti me gusta despertar tu ganas de estar conmigo ( se acurruca en el cuerpo del rubio)

-te pareció que me hubieran enfadado baka? ( comienza a besar el cuello de Shuichi )

-la verdad es que si, con esos besitos tan tímidos no me creo que te haya excitado nada ( ahora juega a provocarlo se ha vuelto bastante intrépido y es que sabe que Yuki lo ama aunque no se lo diga)

-así que eso crees? Entonces tendré que demostrarte que tanto me prendes con las cosas locas que haces en el escenario pero luego no te pongas a llorar ( comienza a besar su torso, muerde sus pezones y baja por su ombligo jugando con la lengua )

-Yukiii! ( Shuichi abre mucho mas los ojos al sentir los besos del rubio en su miembro y automáticamente se deja llevar por el deseo de tener relaciones con su escritor) Eres maravilloso ahhh! hazme tuyo de nuevo ( comienza a mover sus caderas de una manera muy incitante sobre la cama lo que provoca en el rubio una erección casi instantánea )

Eiri lo toma por las caderas y lo sube en él, no le da tiempo de nada cuando ya lo esta penetrando totalmente.

Que manera de comenzar el día! su preferida no cabe duda alguna, Eiri luego se preocuparía por Sakuma Ryuichi y por preparar el baño y el nutritivo desayuno, para ellos el mundo entero deberá esperar un par de horas mas.

Solo necesitan el tiempo suficiente para amarse de nuevo.

Tiempo para que Shuichi se acomode sobre sus caderas y comience a llevar el ritmo aún cuando esto le resulta bastante doloroso, se siente invadido completamente, pero adora esa sensación, saber que Yuki esta dentro de él y ver esos gestos de placer lo hacen sentir ya de por si realizado y orgulloso de sus capacidades para excitarlo, el otro lo mira y sabe que fue brusco al tomarlo así de esa manera sin siquiera prepararlo antes pero eran tantas sus ganas por tener de nuevo ese cuerpo y sentirse en el interior del cantante, es muy placentero lo que han aprendido hasta ahora juntos, la forma que tienen para hacerse el amor, primero parece que Yuki lleva el control pero en realidad todo es un juego de Shu, la idea de dejarse dominar, mostrar su lado inocente, sabe a la perfección que provocando a su amante todo será aún mas excitante para los dos, así que dejándose llevar se tocan de la manera mas intensa que ambos pueden, hasta lograr fundir sus almas en una sola, hasta que parecen también un solo cuerpo...

-Shu no quiero lastimarte espera un momento

Detiene los brazos de Shuichi que lo acarician como queriendo quitarle la piel y devorarlo

-Yuki déjame seguir un poco mas ahhh! Por favor no salgas ahora de mi

Shu esta muy inquieto y si bien hay dolor en su trasero por la inminente presencia del rubio también presenta una adorable excitación en su miembro que ya no puede soportar

-te ayudare a terminar pero a cambio me dejaras salir de ti para lubricarte...Baka estas bien?

Eiri mira la piel aperlada por el sudor le dan ganas de probarla, es tan incitante...sin esperar la respuesta de Shichi coloca las manos sobre el miembro del chico y lo masturba concentrándose en esa pequeña abertura que ya comienza a gotear, esa sensación para Shu es simplemente deliciosa, saber que el rubio esta dentro de él y aparte lo acaricia de esa forma, no cree posible durar mucho mas...

-AHHHHHHHH! YUKI SI...MAS POR FAVOR NO TE DETENGAS ( restriega con fuerza su trasero sobre el rubio quien de momento siente que ya no pude penetrarlo mas sin desgarrarlo) SOLO QUIERO SENTIRTE ASÍ POR SIEMPRE AHHHHHHHH!

-Dime mas cosas Shu , dime cuanto te gusta...confiésame cuanto mas quieres de mi

-LO QUIERO TODO AHHHHH! QUIERO SENTIRTE ASÍ AHHHHHHHH! QUIERO VENIRME EN TI... YUKIII

La mano del rubio lo acaricia con una habilidad majestuosa, humedeciendo todo el miembro con el propio semen de Shu el cual ya comienza a correrse salpicando sus manos y alcanzando a llegar hasta su rostro.

Yuki no tarda en probar el blanco liquido de su mano así como el que cayó en sus labios, aun siente el cuerpo de Shuichi temblar sobre el suyo, despacio saca el miembro del interior de este para prepararlo ...

-no te relajes mucho... Shuichi? ahora viene mi turno...

Shu se recuesta un momento sobre el pecho de Yuki para tomar aire y decirle cuanto le gusta estar a su lado

- sabes Yuki...me gusta mucho lo que hacemos cuando estamos solos, es la mejor parte de mi vida

Shuichi lo besa buscando probar su propio sabor, momentos que aprovechan ambos para mover sus brazos y buscar algo frenéticamente sin despejar sus labios, lo que necesitan es un tubito de lubricante que debe hallarse debajo de alguna de las almohadas, mientras sigue besando a Yuki logra encontrarlo, es justo lo que necesitan para seguir amándose ...

-A que buscabas esto? ( le muestra el tubito con aire triunfante)

-Dámelo ya Baka eso no es para niños, eres capaz de comértelo de nuevo

-Oye! Eso solo paso una vez!

-Y con esa tuve, anda ponte de pie e híncate frente a mi

El pelirosa lo obedece sin chistar quiere que Yuki disfrute de su cuerpo así que lo mira colocarse el lubricante de manera generosa sobre su miembro y sabe que es momento de estar listo y sin esperar a que Eiri se lo indique abre las piernas y con sus propias manos separa su trasero, ofreciéndoselo al rubio que agradecidamente comienza a penetrarlo con suavidad, después de todo la noche ha sido larga y para estas horas ya no es tan necesario el juego previo con los dedos en el interior de Shu chan.

-ahhh! Shuichi Mhh! ( intenta reprimirse un poco pero la verdad es que le cuesta bastante lograrlo, ese interior que lo recibe tan acogedoramente lo derrite por dentro) estas listo? voy a empezar a moverme ( hace algunos movimientos circulares con su cadera al mismo tiempo que penetra a Shu chan totalmente )

-AHH! AHHH! AHHH! HAZLO YA! ESTOY LISTO PARA TI..

Bastaban esas palabras para desatar la pasión de Yuki quien no tarda en comenzar a moverse en el interior del pelirosa, embistiéndolo rápidamente, su vista se llena con la visión del hermoso trasero de Shuchan y su miembro entrando y saliendo de él , es simplemente adorable su capacidad para entregarse

-me gusta verte dando todo tu ser de forma tan natural, ( siente el cuerpo de Shu estremecerse bajo esas palabras ) creo que te dije algo que te ha gustado no es verdad?

Yuki termina de susurrar en el oído de Shuichi aprovechando para lamerlo en el cuello y morder sus hombros

-ahhhh! Yuki... no hacia falta decir nada de algún modo siempre he sido tuyo, me gusta lo que me das y te doy todo lo que tengo ahhhhhhh! hasta moriría de amor por ti ( su corazón esta tan agitado y feliz)

Al escucharlo las embestidas se hacen mas fuertes y profundas, a la vez que su mano empieza a recorrer esa fina figura que lo enloquece, es imposible estar mas unidos que en ese momento, la manita de Shu chan lo intercede y lo guía de nueva cuenta hacia su sexo que espera ser atendido por el rubio

Este no le hace esperar y tratando de llevar el ritmo de sus embestidas los masturba en la misma frecuencia, ya falta poco para ambos el final esta muy cerca...

-Hay! Yuki por favor no te detengas...

-NO LO HARÍA POR NADA AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( comienza a penetrarlo salvajemente)

El cuerpo de Shu cae sobre la cama quedando boca abajo, la fuerza de los movimientos de Yuki en su interior están por vencerlo... y es que ya no puede controlarse mas, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano reanuda su posición antes de que el escritor caiga por completo sobre él colocándose en cuatro patas facilitando de nueva cuenta el que rubio tenga mejores embestidas en su interior, ahora puede verlo masturbarlo y todos sus movimientos al hacerle el amor

-te gusta lo que ves?(toma por completo el miembro de Shu que ya esta a punto de eyacular de nuevo en su mano )

-me gusta...me gusta ver como lo metes en mi...ahhhhhhhh!

Esto ultimo anuncia su propio final

Yuki sabe que es momento de venirse en ese precioso pequeño, su pequeño, no tanto por que él lo hubiera querido así, si no por que Shuichi fue quien lo escogió a él

-no puedo mas! Hmmmmmmmmmm! Me enloqueces Shuichi de verdad que si lo haces ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sin reprimirse mas sujeta con fuerza el trasero en sus manos y termina por llenar ese interior

Unos instantes después suelta el amarre y sale de Shuichi quien ahora se deja caer en la cama casi sin fuerzas

-Yuki eso estuvo...( apenas y puede hablar, suspira y continua mientras el rubio se recuesta a su lado y acaricia su rostro) creo que en algunos países esta prohibido lo que acabas de hacerme lo sabias? (ahora sonríe esta muy contento)

-Y lo que tu haces que? Crees normal que me provoques moviendo el trasero, eso también debe estar prohibido y en tu caso es peor , lo haces frente a los fans en tus conciertos tienes complejo de voucherista, quieres que todos nos vean haciéndolo o que? Por que haces eso? Eres un hentai

-claro que no! Además hago esas cosas solo por que se que me estas viendo...

-LO VES! Eres un Baka tu solo te delatas...como la vez que me estabas siguiendo hasta cuando iba al baño

-SOLO QUERÍA TOCARTE YUKI ERES MALO BUAAAAAAAAAA!LLEVABAS UNA SEMANA SIN HACERME COSITAS Y POR ESO BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Típico de Shu ahora hace una de sus pataletas, se talla los ojos y se sorbe el extraño liquido que ya escurre de su nariz, estas son la clase de cosas que también fascinan al escritor esas mismas que antes le fastidiaban pero sabe que Shu así es como expresa lo que siente, es tan intenso aunque no lo parece el chico es muy complejo a su modo particular.

-deja de llorar, tenemos cosas que hacer el día de hoy, ya que estas con unos días libres pensé que te gustaría salir conmigo pero si sigues llorando de esa forma y llenando todo de mocos mejor lo olvidamos

-Pero quién esta llorando yo no veo a nadie aquí llorando Yuki ( se sube en el pecho del rubio y comienza a besarlo completamente recuperado ya ni parece que lloro) y ...? a donde me llevaras a pasear?

-Ya lo veras ahora bésame de nuevo es una orden! Baka...

Mientras sus labios se funden el rubio sabe que es hora de salir de la cama o no podrá resistirse a hacerlo suyo de nuevo.

Para el medio día ya han desayunado, han tomado un baño juntos y terminan de alistar el apartamento, la único condición que Yuki le impuso a Shu era terminar de limpiar todo el desorden que habían hecho desde la noche anterior.

-Muy bien con esto termine!

Shuichi se siente orgulloso al colocar el último cojín que se encontraba en el suelo todo esta en orden y limpio tal como le gusta a Yuki y es que al llegar del concierto eran tantas sus ansias por amarse que prácticamente pasaron por todo la casa como torbellino, dejando a su paso ropa tirada, muebles mal acomodados, lámparas rotas...

El juego había comenzado desde que salieron del estadio un tierno beso en el estacionamiento despertó en los dos una necesidad de entregarse ahí mismo, que incluso casi los hace chocar cuando Shuichi le hacia unas lamidas en una zona muy intima al rubio mientras manejaba, claro que Eiri no tardo en vengarse... y al llegar a la casa lo hizo gemir hasta casi dejarlo sin voz .

Pero ahora lo que hacia feliz al pequeño era la idea de que Yuki había planeado el día para estar juntos...

- Shuichi ya estas listo ¿? Debemos irnos o perderé las reservaciones

-SI! Ya lo estoy solo iré por mi móvil no sea que algo se ofrezca en el camino...

-un momento... de cuando acá cargas el teléfono? Siempre has sido muy irresponsable que pasa?

-Eto Yuki...veras es que...he estado preocupado por Sakuma, no he sabido de él en un par de días y lo he visto algo triste y bueno tu sabes, que tal que me llame o algo, por lo menos quiero escuchar su voz y preguntarle por que no fue al concierto

- Vaya vaya! Quien te viera tan preocupado por ese maniático del ratón morado

- eto de hecho es un conejito rosa y se llama Kumaguru ejeje! ( ve en Yuki una cara muy extraña) será mejor apresurarme

Eiri lo ve correr por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, que molesto es saber que Shu se preocupa por ese hombre

-Listo ahora vamos! Yukiiiiiiiiiii

Justo al salir por la puerta la peor pesadilla de Eiri se hace realidad el teléfono de Shu comienza a llamar... la cita esta por irse al demonio

-ETO YO...TENGO QUE CONTESTAR Yuki parece que es K San ( se hace chiquito ante la mirada del rubio)

-pues mientras le contestas te espero en el auto

Eiri se marcha bastante a disgusto dejándolo solo para hablar

-K San? No es un buen momento ahora estaba por salir con mi Yukiii

Shu escucha atento las ordenes de su manager y cuelga el teléfono un par de minutos después ya sin poder reclamar si quiera y temiéndose lo peor con Auki

-oh oh! Esto no le gustara a Yuki...como le digo que tengo que ir a NG Records EN DOMINGO a revisar una pista que esta mal buaaaaa! Yuki me va a matar buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Shuichi se limpia los lagrimones y baja a buscar a Yuki quien ya presiente que algo anda mal... y no esperara un segundo mas a su koi

-Y bien?

Shuichi sube a el auto como niño castigado

-Y bien que?

-Que quieren de ti?

-ajajaja! Que curioso que lo menciones Yuki ( se coloca la mano detrás de la nuca en un gesto bastante gracioso) pues resulta que tengo que ir a

...Ngrecordsporqueunapistaestadañadaylanecesitamosconurgenciaparanosequecosa!

-que rayos dices si hablas tan rápido no puedo entenderte!

-Yuki yo... lo siento pero tengo que ir, según K ya todos me esperan y como es una emergencia...mira vamos un ratito hago lo que tenga que hacer y nos regresamos al departamento te haré de cenar algo muy suculento lo prometo!

-la última vez que cocinaste casi me matas! En realidad creo que si de verdad no te vas a tardar podremos llegar al cine por la noche, quiero que veas una función muy especial...

-pero Yuki... QUE? IREMOS AL CINE? Entonces la suculenta cena te la daré cuando lleguemos a casa después del cine

Shu le cierra el ojo muy pícaro a Yuki al parecer los dos tienen una idea muy particular para hacerse el amor esa noche además es un milagro que Eiri no quiera ahorcarlo por hacerlo cambiar de planes

-entonces vamonos ya...

Yuki enciende el auto y la conversación fluye entre ellos

-Y que película vamos a ver Yuki?

-película!... Así... creo que se llama lecciones privadas

-ohh no he escuchado hablar de ella en la crítica de cine de esta semana ( pone una sonrisota en su rostro esta muy feliz acariciando la mano del rubio)

-este Baka la película es lo de menos lo que te haré mientras estemos ahí es lo que me importa

Sigue manejando como si nada al parecer Shu chan no lo escucho lo que hará mas divertido el momento, solo hace falta llevarlo y sacarlo de la disquera lo mas rápido posible...

En NG records a esa misma hora K llega a buscar a Ryu, ya las cartas están echadas...

-K san? Y bien?' vendrá? ( luce muy ansioso)

-yes he is coming pero no esta solo Eiri San lo debe traer...

-y entonces! No esperaras que lo que tengo que hacer lo haga con Eiri San VIÉNDOME BUAAAAAAAAA!

-DONT´CRY tengo un plan ajajajajajaja! Ya lo veras...

El mercedes negro de Eiri se estaciona en la entrada del edificio la hora esperada ha llegado, que fastidio es tener que estar ahí en DOMINGO cuando podrían estar en un bello restaurante acariciándose bajo la mesa pero todo sea por que Shuichi no tenga problemas...

- ya llegamos, bájate aquí mientras estaciono el auto, te iré a buscar a el estudio en unos minutos

-te estaré esperando

Shu le da un leve beso en los labios y baja del auto y justo en la entrada se topa con K quien ya lo esta acechando y ve como Yuki se aleja

-Hello!

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! K San! Acaso llegue tarde?

-NOOO! Que diga yes ve a le estudio 7 de inmediato y por cierto a donde va Eiri San?

-A estacionar el auto, ( se da la vuelta pero de inmediato se detiene) K San solo una pregunta, que no el estudio 7 es el de Nittle Grasper? Para que tengo que ir ahí?

-no preguntes ve ahora mismo ( saca la mágnum y lo amenaza)

-eto... yo ya me voy pero podría alguien avisarle a Yuki donde estaré vendrá a buscarme en unos minutos ( con las manitas en alto se dirige al elevador)

-yo lo haré pero ahora vete a el estudio 7 ( quita el seguro del arma y ve tomar a Shuichi el ascensor ahora debe distraer a Yuki lo demás ya depende de Sakuma)

Shuichi al lentrar en el estudio se sorprende bastante al ver a Ryu solito y tocando una melodía algo triste en un sintetizador

-GUAU! Que bien tocas Sakuma San!

-Shu Chan! Llegaste ! dime vienes a jugar con Kumaguru y conmigo?

-En realidad se supone que vine a trabajar en una pista que esta dañada y me mandaron para acá pero no veo a Hiro y tampoco a Suguro tal vez debió ser un error... con lo que Yuki no estará nada feliz ( pone carita de preocupación) pero por lo menos estas aquí Sakuma eso me alegra!

-a mi también noda, en realidad yo fui quién te mando llamar, necesitaba que escucharas una canción nueva que estoy por estrenar y quería que fueras el primero en conocerla no pensé que Eiri y tu tuvieran planes lo lamento Shu chan ven a cantar conmigo si? Total ya estas aquí

Ryu pone cara muy triste por que al fin a comprendido las palabras de Noriko pero Shu lo toma como que es por que no quiere cantar con él

-no! Sakuma san! esta bien! Si necesitas ayuda o que alguien te escuche me alegrará estar siempre a tu lado para eso somos compañeros no? Tu siempre me has apoyado mucho y yo...quiero poder hacer algo por ti

-créeme ya lo haces ejeje mira ven te contaré que estoy planeando

Ryuichi toma la mano de Shu y lo lleva hasta el sintetizador donde Kumaguro ya espera para escuchar esas notas que nacen del corazón de Sakuma la tristeza se aleja solo por tenerlo cerca

Mientras tanto en la recepción K san ya le ha tendido una emboscada a Yuki quien esta entrando en el edificio con algo de desgano

-wellcome! Eiri san! Bienvenido seas! Ajajaja ( le salta encima a lo que el rubio reacciona algo violento)

-se puede saber donde esta Shuichi?

-él esta trabajando Eiri san, la verdad me sorprende nunca pensé que fuera tan celoso y posesivo Shuichi no el único ehh?

Yuki saca un cigarrillo y lo mira molesto

-Y eso a quién le importa? Lo que yo sienta o haga es cosa mía y lo mismo pasa con Shuichi

-ahhh ya veo pues en ese caso esto puede llevarse un rato, Let´s go! ( le apunta con su mágnum en la frente) es un reto no lo niego pero me gustan!

-pero de que diablos habla? Adonde vamos? Shuichi debe estar esperando ese baka pronto estará buscándome

-no, no, no! Él estar muy ocupado con Sakuma arreglando una canción

-Así que de eso se trataba todo esto ( esboza una sonrisa irónica) vaya que es tonto ese tío! Debería saber que si le pone una mano encima a Shuichi lo perderá para siempre...

-very interesting Yuki San! You now whats happening? Ahora vayamos por un café lo que ha de ser será don´t you think? Les´t go

Ambos abandonan el edificio con rumbo a una cafetería cercano, mientras en las instalaciones de NG records para ser mas precisos en el estudio 7 Sakuma esta terminando de mostrarle la música sin letra a Shuichi

-Esta maravillosa la música!

Shuichi aplaude conmovido ante la sonrisa complacida de Ryu

-valió la pena venir solo para escucharla como se llama?

-su nombre es A LITTLE RESPECT en realidad yo la escribí hace mucho tiempo en compañía de Noriko y claro que Kuma chan ayudó mucho no da! ( pone su carita de niño y Shu se acerca a él)

-es preciosa cuando la estrenaran? (Se sienta a su lado)

-esta semana, espero que este lista para el jueves, avisaremos a la prensa y será un gran acontecimiento... Shu chan? ( la mirada que le da Shuichi lo hace sonrojarse)

-si? Eso es genial pero…Que pasa Sakuma San? te noto algo triste acaso he hecho algo para enfadarte o incomodarte?

-nooo! Yo en realidad tengo problemas conmigo mismo

-pensé en verte ayer y no fuiste al concierto ... eso me entristeció bastante, se que no puedo pedirte ser tan importante en tu vida como tu lo eres para mi pero...me hiciste falta

Ryu lo mira pensando si es el momento de declararse cuando Shu...

-Me alegra tener a Yuki conmigo eso me hace sentir profundamente feliz cuando no estas cerca, siempre serás mi ídolo Sakuma San! No lo olvides ( se sonroja y baja el rostro)

-Ahora lo entiendo, tu buscas mi aprobación pero en realidad eres un excelente cantante y por eso es que ya no me necesitas como tu ídolo...

-PERO Sakuma YO no quise decir eso tu eres ...

-Ven conozco un lugar donde podremos desaparecer un ratito me acompañas? Kuma chan estará también ahí

Ryu extiende su mano y lleva a Shuichi hasta la azotea de NG Records desde donde se puede apreciar la ciudad de Tokio en todo su esplendor

-a veces cuando tengo ganas de estar solo vengo aquí, es un sitio muy hermoso y he decidido que este será el lugar...nuestro lugar

-Sakuma San? Que te pasa estas muy raro? Este es un lugar muy lindo pero que quieres hacer aquí? Para que me has traído?

En la cafetería mientras tanto un malhumorado Yuki enciende un cigarrillo esperando noticias de Shu

-Eiri san...me alegra no haberlo subestimado tal como lo imagine usted sabe por que estamos aquí no es así?

-claro! Por supuesto que lo sé...estamos aquí mientras ese idiota del conejo intenta ligarse a mi koibito no?

-ojalá fuera tan sencillo pero en el caso de Ryuichi Sakuma nunca se sabe que podría pasar, esta consiente de que Shuichi lo ama a usted y aún así me pregunto si lo intentará?

-Que idioteces dice? ( golpea en la mesa atrayendo la atención de los presentes en ellos)

-Shuichi quiere a Sakuma mas de lo que en realidad le gustaría aceptarlo y si no fuera por que usted apareció apenas una horas antes de que ellos se conocieran tal vez estarían juntos ahora...

-Ja!Tal vez? pero el destino y el amor de Shuichi por mi no lo permitieron lástima por Sakuma Ryuichi no? Ya fue suficiente para mi voy por Shuichi

-Eiri san ( lo mira ponerse de pie) ya que sabe lo que Sakuma siente ahora debe dejar que Shuichi decida que hacer con eso, esto no tiene nada que ver con usted o con lo que tienen como pareja esto es algo de Sakuma y nada mas y si él necesita decirlo yo lo ayudaré now sit down gentleman! ( de nuevo logra conseguir que Eiri tome asiento al amenazarlo con su querida magnum)

En la azotea Ryu esta a punto de decirle a Shu chan lo que siente

-Shu...que sientes cuando cantas?

-Cantar es increíble no creo que haya palabras en el mundo para describirlo, es lo que hago y me encanta ademas lo aprendí de ti

-Y que es lo que sientes cuando estas con Eiri San? Acaso esos sentimientos son parecidos?

-nunca lo había pensado pero ...creo que si, no podría vivir sin cantar y tampoco podría vivir sin él

-entonces debes comprender esto que tengo que hacer

Sakuma lo mira muy serio y directo a los ojos, toma una de sus manos y la coloca sobre su pecho es la hora de decirle lo que siente

-Shuichi yo tengo que decirte...

-que pasa Sakuma san? Por que me miras así?

-solo dime Ryuichi quiero escucharte decir mi nombre ( se acerca a su oído y murmura muy sensualmente) hazlo por mi compláceme solo esta vez ( ahora lo sujeta por la cintura puede sentir a Shu tragando saliva y suspirando en su cuello)

-Ryui..chi por favor dime que te pasa?

-la verdad Shu es que mi corazón no es feliz

-Y por que? ( teme preguntar pero debe hacerlo) que quieres que haga por ti?

- Shu...hace tiempo yo...

Va a decirlo cuando repentinamente comienzan a ver el sol ponerse y dejando a su paso una hermosa luz naranja Ryuichi intenta darse valor

-Yo tengo que sentirme vivo y para lograrlo debo marcharme, pronto me despediré de Nittle Grasper para siempre y quería decírtelo Shu chan por eso es que yo... he estado tan triste últimamente...

Se separa del chico y lo mira, en su rostro se pueden ver lágrimas

-Ryuichi va a irse con Kumaguro otra vez?

Sakuma lo mira con ternura, no ha podido decirle que lo ama, no sería justo decirle lo que siente y dejarlo con ese dolor, no estaría bien, por que después de todo Shuichi no podría manejar algo así y lo ama tanto que no permitiría que ese pequeño pelirosa sufra solo por lo que él siente

-así como tu cuando cantas y estas con Eiri, yo también lo necesito, quiero enamorarme y tener a ese alguien especial, alguien con quien compartir mi música y mi vida Shu...eso es lo que de verdad quiero se que lo entiendes verdad? Además Kuma chan necesita una mami

-si...lo entiendo Ryuichi

Se sorbe los moquitos en un gesto gracioso que provoca que Ryu le limpie la cara y le de un beso en la frente

-siempre seremos amigos Shu chan y además podrás visitarme cuando quieras, mi casa es tu casa

-Aún en América? Por que es ahí a donde vas no es verdad?

-te prometo que seré el mejor cantante solista del mundo ( da vueltas ) te sentirás orgulloso de mi Shu chan y claro de Kumaguro también! ( arroja el conejito una y otra vez cuando recuerda que es momento de devolver a Shuichi con el dueño de su corazón...la persona a quién mas ama en el mundo su fuente de inspiración ) ahora debes irte Shu, Eiri san y tu tienen una cita ( lo lleva hasta la puerta de la azotea)

-espera Ryuichi...si vas a irte quiero darte algo...

Inesperadamente Shu lo besa en los labios y sale del lugar, Sakuma acaricia su boca aún húmeda por el fugaz beso que Shuichi le ha dado

-Gracias Shu chan ahora puedo irme tranquilo( deja escapar un pesado suspiro) Kuma chan? Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? ( mira el conejito ) este será el lugar perfecto para nuestra despedida! Aquí cantaremos por última vez! Lo he decidido

Ryu se queda un rato viendo lo que queda del atardecer, en las escaleras del edificio mientras tanto Shuichi corre desesperado a buscar los brazos del escritor para que lo consuelen, al llegar a la salida y buscar el auto de Yuki se topa con él, quién ya lo esperaba con ansias, tenia rato de haberse deshecho del rubio y su mágnum del terror pero lo que ve lo desconcierta bastante, Shu sube a el auto y parece que llora

-Y se puede saber que te pasa?

No sabe si ese Ryuichi se habrá atrevido a declararse a su pequeño, pero lo enoja verlo tan perturbado

-es Sakuma... Ryuichi él me dijo... él me dijo ( se tapa su carita llena de llanto)

-QUE DEMONIOS TE HIZO ESE IDIOTA LO HARÉ PEDAZOS!

Esta dispuesto a bajar del auto cuando el brazo de Shu se lo impide

-NO! Él no me...él se irá , se irá ¡!

Se tira a llorar en los brazos de su amado escritor, es verdad que con Eiri comparte su vida pero con Ryuichi siempre compartirá su música esa que solo ellos comprenden

-entiendo eso era todo lo que necesitaba decirte, solo quería despedirse de ti no? Ven te llevaré a casa, esta noche yo te consolaré...

Con el pequeño abrazado a él enciende el auto y se marchan

K los ve marcharse y después de un rato logra encontrar a Ryuichi quién continua en aquella azotea

-What happened? Se lo dijiste...?tengo que decirte que Eiri lo sabia no dudo que suba a partirte la cara en pocos minutos

-AH AH! Kuma chan me convenció de lo contrario... solo le avise que me iba

- that´s great!me alegro! No soportarías ese rechazo ( en realidad siempre supo que Ryu no sería capaz de hacerlo por que su amor por el pelirosa es muy grande y sincero, esa clase de amor no funciona de forma egoísta)

-en realidad no fue por eso que no se lo dije, de ser solo por mi yo hasta lo habría besado pero , lo que no soportaría es hacerlo sufrir, esto le duele pero con Eiri san a su lado pronto estará bien, ahora que K san tu también sabias que no lo haría...

-si tienes razón...and what you want Ryuichi?

-Quiero cantar aquí...este el sitio ideal para dejar todo atrás...dime te encargaras de los preparativos?

-of course! lo que sea por verte feliz desde que te conozco esa ha sido mi labor... buscar un mejor futuro para ti

-Gracias K san ahora solo espero que Shu chan pueda superarlo lo ocurra después no me importa…

Horas mas tarde en el apartamento de Eiri, Shu por fin se ha quedado dormido después de un largo rato de llorar, Yuki sabe bien que lo que ahora deberá hacer es protegerlo... reconoce que nunca pensó que Sakuma fuera tan inteligente no le dijo lo que sentía a Shuichi por que de verdad lo ama ...algo que él mismo tardo en poder comprender después de transcurridos muchos meses de vivir con el pequeño pero que lograron hacer crecer un sentimiento igual de profundo.

Definitivamente Sakuma era un gran contrincante para él.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

A little Respect 

Final Chapter

Los últimos días de Nittle Grasper como banda transcurren muy rápidamente, los ensayos habían dado como resultado que sus canciones se escucharán mejor que nunca, sobre todo esa vieja canción que antes se habían negado a interpretar en público, esa misma melodía que expresa todo lo que un corazón ha sufrido en silencio , Ryuichi siente una realización enorme al poder cantarla, hacerlo siempre lo ayudaba a recuperarse de sus peores caídas y su corazón estaba lleno de una calma extraña casi reconfortante, tal vez orgullo de si mismo al saber que hacia lo correcto, Touma lo mira con ojos llenos de frustración y con gran dolor desearía poder tocarlo, evitar que los deje, por que esta vez será para siempre y lo sabe mejor que nadie, lo irónico es que no solo Touma se sienta así de triste:

Shuichi había estado bastante deprimido esos días a tal grado de ni siquiera presentarse en NG records, para esos momentos solo le consolaría poder hablar con Hiro, talvez el único que parece comprenderlo en casos extremos, por que sin saber bien la razón se siente profundamente triste al pensar que Ryuichi se irá, mil preguntas rondan en su cabeza como: por que no puede ser feliz en Japón? que es lo que le hace falta a su cantante preferido a su gran ídolo para sentirse bien de nuevo? Que pasa por su mente que piensa que debe irse lejos para lograrlo? Como evitar que se vaya? Eso es lo que Touma también quisiera saber si es que hay algo que puedan hacer para retenerlo... dos mentes conectadas sin saberlo y un guitarrista inocente a punto e enterarse de muchas cosas

-Hiro!

Shuichi lo recibe en bata y con una facha de enfermo que de inmediato provocan en Hiro un tic nervioso

-viniste a verme! Que tierno de tu parte ( Shu se tira en la cama sin hacerle mucho caso ahora no esta de humor para nada)

-se puede saber que te pasa? has estado muy triste toda la semana y ya es miércoles Shuichi! no se si te des cuenta que mañana habrá un evento muy importante con Nittle Grasper y todo el mundo esta muy emocionado excepto tu! Hasta Yuki esta preocupado ( logra que Shu lo mire incrédulo) de hecho él fue quién me llamo para que viniera a verte... y yo que pensé que ahora estarías en la cama haciendo con tu Yuki sabe dios que cosas... no esto! Me decepcionas terriblemente por fin tenemos días libres y tu los desperdicias de esta forma

-ya Hiro no me vengas con eso ahora que no me siento nada bien, mejor entra y cierra la puerta, quiero contarte... que la verdad es que no quiero ver a Ryuichi

-eso si que esta raro, por que no quieres verlo? Dime que ocultas Shuichi Shindou? Te conozco muy bien algo paso no es cierto?

Hiro cierra la puerta tras asegurarse que Yuki trabaja en el estudio y no los escuchara)

-si paso algo pero no... es complicado... ( esconde la cara en la almohada) Ryuichi me llamo con engaños el día después de nuestro concierto para que fuera a verlo y entonces él...

-SE TE DECLARO?

-claro que no! que ideas tan perversas tienes Hiro! él solo quería despedirse de mi y que yo supiera que nunca mas seremos rivales, prácticamente me dijo que era hora de irse y ser otra clase de cantante...

-Que quieres decir Shuichi? Acaso Sakuma San... va a dejar a Nittle Grasper para siempre?

-esa es la idea Hiro, definitivamente se irá como cantante solista a América, ahora lo comprendes! Ryuichi no piensa volver! Y yo he estado aquí tratando de buscar la forma de verlo feliz y evitar que se marche, ese estúpido concierto de mañana es su despedida definitiva! Por eso no quiero saber nada al respecto...no quiero que pase y punto! ( se encapricha como un pequeño, verlo así no es extraño para Hiro)

-ahora esta todo muy claro, por eso estas así! Hace años que no te veía tan mal por causa de Ryuichi Sakuma

-Hiro ahora el que no te entiende soy yo

Shu se ve molesto y claramente empeñado en no ceder

-por lo que veo ya no lo recuerdas eh? cuando Nittle Grasper dio su último concierto hace casi 4 años te pusiste igual de necio que ahora! Tuve que ir por ti a rastras para verlos cantar en su última presentación, en ese entonces los rumores eran que ya no estarían juntos de nuevo, todo mundo decía que uno de los integrantes se casaba y que eso estaba provocando que el grupo se separara, por cierto ahora que lo pienso el que se casaba era Seguchi Touma! aún recuerdo como te atacaste de la risa cuando te enteraste de todo ese cuento! No lo querías creer! pero te repusiste, fuiste al concierto y fue uno de los mejores de tu vida baka!

-pero ahora es distinto, en ese entonces no conocía a Ryuichi como amigo y además...no me llames Baka! Solo mi Yuki me puede decir así

Shuichi ya esta mas repuesto justo lo que Hiro esperaba

-Baka! si sigues así de empañado lo lastimaras y no se lo merece, Sakuma san te quiere mucho y para él era importante decírtelo, es obvio que a mi también me molesta y me hiere que se vaya pero si es lo que necesita debes comprenderlo y apoyarlo Shu es lo que espera de ti como su amigo

-tienes razón no se que estaba pensando! Sakuma es mi amigo y debo apoyarlo es cierto!

-Ese es el espíritu ...ahora que ya estas mejor tengo que irme que Ayaka me espera...

-Hiro... ( le sujeta la camisa y no lo deja irse) hay algo mas que tengo que decirte

-mmhh'? que pasa Shuichi? ohh ya comprendo que pillín eres! Muchachito apuesto a que se trata de Yuki no es así? ( le revuelve el pelo rosa con cariño)

-pues si y no.. lo que pasa es que yo no he podido hacerle cositas estos últimos días a mi Yuki lo he intentado pero no he tenido ganas por que...

-Ahhh! de eso si que no se nada! te ha dejado de funcionar? pero si tienes problemas físicos debes ir con un médico! eso pasa cuando lo usan tanto! no le des importancia todo saldrá bien ya veras ánimo!

-no se trata de eso Hiro, lo que quiero decirte es que yo...bese a Sakuma ( se pone todo rojo al recordarlo)

-QUE TU QUE'?

-shhhhhh baja la voz no quiero que se entere todo el mundo, ( le tapa la boca con la mano) fue solo un segundo, no se ni por que lo hice pero me siento culpable con Yuki por eso también he estado algo deprimido y como consecuencia no he podido ...bueno tu sabes

-Shuichi si solo fue un inocente besito no le veo nada malo o es que paso algo mas? Le metiste mano!

-Pero que clase de persona crees que soy! Eso jamás! yo amo a mi Yuki pero estoy muy apenado por haberlo hecho, no me di cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que me metí al auto con Yuki y me abrazo, entonces sentí mucha vergüenza por lo que hice, debí dejarlos muy confundidos a los dos...

-haber, haber comencemos con Sakuma Ryuichi sabemos que es una persona muy especial ( el otro afirma con la cabeza) yo creo que con su visión de niño lo vio como algo muy inocente y nada mas que una muestra de cariño de tu parte por que te dijo que se iba! no creo que por eso él te vea diferente, digo todos sabemos que lo adoras! Por Dios hasta usan el mismo shampoo y van de compras juntos, no seas tontín debes hablar con él y despedirte es lo que espera que hagas y del beso nada hombre! esas cosas pasan por la emoción del momento...

-y de lo que Yuki que?

-Es muy fácil, date un baño, ponte algo sexy y hazle saber cuanto lo amas! no tengo que decirte que hacer o si? El beso déjalo a parte eso es algo tuyo y de Sakuma san, después de todo él será tu ídolo siempre y quién se puede negar a besarlo en un momento así! Claro que yo nunca lo habría hecho pero tu y yo somos diferentes

-gracias Hiro...así lo haré! como siempre me ayudas a salir de mis líos

-calla! para eso estoy aquí, es mi deber como tu mejor amigo sacarte adelante en estas crisis ahora debo irme, te veré mañana en NG records no faltes o vendré con todo y K a sacarte de la cama y no me importará que estés haciendo...

El chico sale de la habitación dejando a un pensativo pero ya repuesto Shuichi, es momento de despedirse de un sueño...es tiempo de dejar ir a Ryuichi .

Mientras esto ocurría en la casa del escritor en NG records Ryuchi esta terminando de darle los últimos toques a su canción, se puede sentir que todo el edificio esta lleno de personas que esperan impacientes por verlo, desde hace un par de días se anunció por todos los medios de comunicación acerca de esta presentación, por lo que los invitados que son verdaderos fans del grupo ya están ansiosos por conocer el tema que se estrenara en el showcase que darán en unas horas mas.

Aprovechando un descanso Touma se acerca a Ryu para ver como esta después de tantas horas consecutivas de ensayo...

-Ryu chan'? estas bien? no te sientes algo agotado? llevas cantando todo el día

-cansado noda? Pero si mañana es un día muy importante para nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de sentirnos mal y además Kuma chan me da fuerzas infinitas es mi secreto mágico de poder... ( sostiene el conejito en el aire y se divierte jugando)

-solo quiero asegurarme de que de verdad estas bien con todo esto

Touma observa a la gente de la disquera arreglando detalles para la presentación entre ellos la misma Noriko lo hace sin descanso alguno, todo por Ryuichi

-claro que estoy bien y feliz con esto! míralos están emocionados y es por nosotros... por Nittle Grasper! Eso debería bastarte Touma

-Ryu podemos hablar un momento a solas en mi oficina'? ( sabe que ahí enfrente de todos no puede usar sus artimañas seductoras con Ryuichi)

-eto...esta bien pero no tardemos Noriko chan se puede preocupar...

-no tardaremos lo prometo así que... por que no dejas un momento a Kuma chan y me acompañas

Ryuichi confiando coloca el conejito en una silla y salen de la sala de grabaciones, llegando a la oficina de Touma, este sabe bien que será su última oportunidad para intentar algo con Ryu y convencerlo de regresar a ser amantes y de este modo no dejarlo irse de su lado ahora que descubrió lo que este significa en su vida.

-sabes Ryu he estado pensando en ofrecerte un contrato muy atractivo para que te quedes a cantar en Japón, tenemos excelentes músicos y estoy seguro que podrás realizar tu sueño de ser solista... ( cierra la puerta con seguro y se dirige a el cantante acorralándole con su cuerpo)

-Touma...por favor no sigas, sabes bien que no me voy por eso, ha sido mucho tiempo de vivir así, mirando a los que amo ser felices con alguien mas que no soy yo como si eso no bastara mi corazón ya no puede soportarlo , no importa lo que me ofrezcas no me quedare, ahora si me disculpas Noriko nos espera... ( intenta salirse de la incomoda posición)

-sabes que no voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente, se que esperabas este momento tanto como yo, no es casualidad estar aquí tu y yo solos, quiero verme reflejado en tus ojos quiero saber que soy todo para ti mi pequeño...

Intenta tocarlo pero Ryu aparta su mano

-si haces esto te lastimaras y me lastimaras a mi también, por no decir que también es muy irresponsable de tu parte hacerle esto a tu esposa, esa chica que vive contigo y te espera cada noche

-Hace mucho tiempo ella me descubrió, esta enterada de que solo la utilice para estar cerca de Eiri, pero ya no me necesitan mas... en cambio tu?

-yo tampoco necesito esto Touma, se que te duele que me marche pero tienes que saber que no es por ti es por que yo lo necesito

-necesitas tanto irte como necesitas esto no?

Touma se lanza a besarlo, Ryu no lo detiene, lo deja saborear sus labios , que toque su piel con necesidad, hace tanto tiempo que no lo tenia así de cerca, pero aun no es suficiente para hacerlo quedarse en ese lugar y soportar el infierno de verlo con otra persona.

-Por favor detente Touma, esto no es lo que quiero, no me puedo ir así, no lo hagas

-Que te pasa Sakuma San? Temes no poder detenerme? Sabes cuanto lo quieres al igual que yo, lo necesitas puedo sentirte

Delicadamente baja su mano hasta la entrepierna de Ryuichi donde se percata que su virilidad comienza a latir debajo de la ropa y todo es por él.

-No quiero que esto pase de este modo...

Ryuichi comienza a sentirse fuera de si y profundiza el beso al sentir la mano de Seguchi sobre su miembro que comienza a masajearlo de una forma que sabe encanta a el cantante

-Ryu no es esto lo que te gusta?' no es lo que quieres?

-házmelo Touma...eso es lo que tu quieres que te diga no?

-Haré todo lo que me pidas, este día yo seré tu esclavo, lo seré a partir de ahora y para siempre

Besando el cuello de Ryu comienza a trazar un camino que lo llevara a darle placer hasta lo mas intimo de su ser , Ryu lo ve descender y lo deja continuar con su tarea, es satisfactorio después de todo hace tanto que nadie lo ama de ese modo? sabiendo cada detalle que le gusta en el sexo, esta cansado de tomar el control, de tener que acostarse con personas que solo desean conocerle pero en el fondo nunca logran entenderlo para nada.

Aprovechándose de ese momento en el que Ryu se deja llevar por sus caricias , Seguchi le desabrocha el pantalón y le retira la ropa de un solo jalón, teniendo frente a su rostro el hermoso sexo de Ryu clamando silenciosamente por ser tocado por sus labios, percibe la impaciencia del cantante, puede ver sus sexys movimientos de cadera pidiendo implícitamente que lo consuele, que le de amor.

-Esto es lo que de verdad esperaba, aún me deseas Ryu, aún me amas

Satisfecho por su descubrimiento comienza a besar la punta del miembro de Ryuichi para acabar por colocarlo todo en su boca

Las caderas de Ryu le marcan un tiempo, ambos saben amarse a la perfección, fueron muchos años de ser amantes, están consientes de lo que es tener relaciones y de lo que les gusta hacerse mutuamente después de todo lo aprendieron juntos, Touma toma la iniciativa de nuevo y mete un par de dedos en el trasero de Ryu dándole una gran satisfacción, misma que se refleja en su rostro sonrojado.

-Touma no lo hagas, no quiero tenerte dentro de mi, no quiero! esto no debe ser ahhhhh!

Sujeta los rubios cabellos que están al alcance de sus manos, puede ver los labios de Touma besar su miembro , tomar las gotas que ya salen de él con mucha ansiedad, hasta cierto punto como algo que él mismo necesitaba tener de nuevo.

Con los dedos del otro dentro de si y los labios chupando y entregándose a él, se da cuenta de algo, muy dentro de si mismo sabe que no puede permitirle a Seguchi que lo tome así como si nada , no lo dejará terminar, una vez que se encuentre satisfecho saldrá de ahí, por que después de todo esto no es lo que quiere

-estoy cansado de ser tuyo solo cuanto tu lo deseas Touma, no quiero ser de nuevo el que no te tiene, por que digas lo que digas se que no los dejaras...ahhhhhh! ahhhhh!

-como puedes decir eso cuando tu cuerpo me pide mas, anda déjame tenerte sola una vez mas , si quieres tu puedes estar en mi todas las veces que quieras te dije que haré lo que sea por ti y se cuanto te gusta tenerme a tu pies

-termina ya Touma por favor ahhhhh!

-Lo haré Ryu chan, lo haré por ti, después de esto no querrás irte nunca de mi lado

Toma pensando que ya gano reanuda su tarea de lamer y chupar como sabe que le gusta a Ryu, en cuanto este se corra ya ha planeado que lo pondrá sobre su escritorio y lo hará suyo, con esto garantizará que Ryuichi Sakuma aún lo ama y tal vez logre que este no lo deje que no deje la disquera tampoco

Unas cuantas lamidas bastaron para que Ryuichi se dejará llevar y terminara llenado la boca de Touma quien devora el caliente liquido en su rostro es momento de continuar pero...

-Es suficiente Touma, tengo que irme.

Bajo la mirada sorprendida de Touma se viste y abre la puerta, esta agitado por el orgasmo pero no se detiene para salir de ahí lo mas pronto que puede

-Ryu...chan! Ryu chan no me dejes así, yo de verdad te necesito, he soñado con tenerte de nuevo como mi amado, no podemos estar separados! ( lo ve perderse en un largo pasillo ni siquiera voltea a mirarlo solo se queda ahí hincado esperando que este regrese) Idiota! como pude creer que con hacerle esto yo lo recuperaría...soy... soy un fracaso como amante!

Es curioso que cuando creía que ganaba en realidad estaba perdiendo, Touma puede ser muy bueno con los negocios pero con las personas es otras cosa no es tan fácil...

Ryu se siente mal por marcharse de ese modo pero que esperaba Touma de él?' que lo dejara continuar? Ya bastante había pasado entre ellos como para volver a lo mismo, además de que la realidad es que ya no le ama, lo único que quiere ahora es cantar por que nadie puede comprenderlo?

El anochecer llego rápidamente cubriendo todo con un velo aterciopelado ahora un impaciente Shuichi espera a su amante metido en la cama practicando varias poses sugestivas, ensaya el modo de seducirlo cuando por fin la puerta se abre ...

-Yukiiii! ( este ni lo mira) Yuki! Que haces? ( lo ve tomar su abrigo)

-Tengo que salir, estoy harto de estar aquí, además debo entregar unos manuscritos y comprar mis cigarrillos

-pero Yuki yo pensé que... ( se destapa el cuerpo y lo vemos con solo una tanga roja muy atrevida )

-No te preocupes si tardo en volver

Eiri ni siquiera lo mira por lo que no se percata de que Shu estaba ahí esperando por él y dejando muy poco a la imaginación solo deseando tener esa blanca piel chocando contra la suya

-Yukiiiiiiiii!rayos! tendré que esperarlo, será que noto que he estado raro estos días?(comienza a marcar un numero de teléfono) Oh Hiro todo ha salido mal! tengo que esperar por mi Yuki y con las ganas que tengo de hacerlo con él buaaaaaa! ( lo mira marcharse desde la ventana mientras sigue hablando )

Eiri lleva varios día molesto, su Koi parece estar ocultándole cosas, eso es algo intolerable para una persona como él, que diablos piensa ese chiquillo?' es obvio que algo mas sucedió con Sakuma Ryuichi y quiere enfrentarlo antes de que este se marche por que necesita saber...saber si este piensa robarle lo que mas ama.

Tras subir en su auto y manejar por casi 15 minutos llega a el lugar indicado, de hecho es la hora en que de seguro ese cantante estará por salir y no se ha equivocado con una mirada triste en sus ojos azules Sakuma aparece antes de lo imaginado y se planta enfrente como si supiera que el rubio ha ido hasta ahí, después de lo ocurrido con Touma unos momentos atrás esto no puede salir peor...

-Eiri san! Podrías llevarme a casa por favor no da?

Su carita suplicante no le da tiempo de darle una negativa a Eiri, cuando se da cuenta ya están en camino, la realidad es que Ryuichi estaba esquivando a Touma el cual lo buscaba con desesperación por todo el edificio de NG Records, menos mal que se tropezó con Yuki Eiri a la salida, sin saberlo lo salvo de caer en una situación bastante humillante, como ex amante de Seguchi no podría tolerar verlo rogarle cuando el sabe lo que es ese sentimiento... por que el mismo lo hizo durante tanto tiempo que definitivamente no era justo hacerlo pasar por eso .

Tras un silencio bastante incómodo Eiri no se calla mas

-no se que te crees que eres, acaso piensas que eres irresistible?

Eiri va al grano de inmediato no desperdiciara su chance de hablar con Ryuichi

- no entiendo noda, estas molesto por Shu chan...dime como esta él?

-ha estado triste y es por tu culpa, yo no puedo tolerar que nadie lo lastime y menos tu

-no debes comportarte así , Shu chan te ama tanto, si hubiera sabido que tenía la mínima esperanza tal vez le habría dicho lo que tu sabes que siento por él

-y no lo niegas! De verdad tu pedazo de animal quieres a Shuichi, si pudieras te lo llevarías de mi lado no? ( prende un cigarrillo bastante enfadado)

-yo no le haría algo así, él de verdad te ama... es esa clase amor que yo no tengo para darle pero que tu sin darte cuenta les has brindado, creo que es feliz contigo Eiri san, te lo digo por que es la verdad, la única que conozco, la que enfrente hace unos días al verlo por última vez por eso comprendo que...

-Que es lo que comprendes?

-que si me quedo aquí algún sucumbiré a la tentación de tenerlo conmigo y no quiero eso, se que ustedes son felices a su manera y no seré yo quien los separe o lo haga sufrir sin razón

-sabias que tendríamos esta platica tarde o temprano...?

-si, por que tu lo amas aunque nunca se lo digas se puede sentir con solo verte a su lado Eiri san yo no me interpondré, ustedes merecen ser felices.

-y tu que? Que harás desde ahora con tu vida? ( parece mas relajado después de todo el que acepte la realidad de Shu chan lo deja tranquilo)

-lo que siempre he hecho: cantar! esa es mi vida como la tuya es escribir y cuidar de Shuichi

-tu y Seguchi tuvieron algo hace tiempo ( lo mira de reojo) no necesitas afirmarlo lo se

-eres muy perceptivo pero... eso nadie debe saberlo, fue un error que no debe repetirse jamás por favor no lo menciones nunca a Shu

-no eres nadie para mi pero solo por Shuichi te diré esto de una vez ... se sentiría muy decepcionado si supiera que huyes de él como huiste de Seguchi, por eso no puedes escapar todo el tiempo, tarde o temprano tu verdad te alcanzará no importa donde estés, ahora bájate hemos llegado ( le abre la puerta para invitarlo a salir del auto)

-es verdad na noda! Eres bueno manejando! Kuma chan ni siquiera vomito esta vez durante el viaje, ahora debo terminar de prepararme ( se alista a bajar cuando voltea con una mirada seria hacia Eiri) Gracias Yuki...

-si claro solo espero no verte tan cerca de Shuichi! ( arranca el auto un poco mas tranquilo al saber que Ryu no es competencia para él)

Ryuichi ve alejarse el auto reflexionando las palabras del rubio, tal vez sea tiempo de detenerse a pensar en no huir mas pero...después de lo sucedido esa tarde en NG Records la convivencia con Touma seria terrible! algo es definitivo no serán amantes nunca mas, cueste lo que cueste aún si eso significa que todos crean que huye de sus sentimientos.

-no, no puedo quedarme mas en Japón si lo hago yo... lastimare lo que mas he querido en mi vida (abraza a Kuma chan)

Tras un rato de mirarlo a la distancia un preocupado K se acerca a él sin que este lo note la verdad es que lo estaba siguiendo temía que Eiri pudiera lastimarlo en un ataque de celos cosa que no ocurrió por que quien en este mundo le haría algo así a Ryuichi Sakuma?

-Ryuichi… I know what are you feelling thats why...debes ser fuerte por Shuichi también

Ryuichi lo mira y entran en la casa dejando la tristeza atrás después de todo el día mañana será su gran presentación, su despedida...

Así su último día en Japón se hace una realidad, el momento de cantar y enfrentarse a ese que tanto amo y que lo traiciono de una forma tan profunda que aún al paso de los años sigue doliendo en su alma, comparado con el sentimiento por el pequeño pelirosa que ahora ama tanto y al cual no puede lastimar, preferiría morir mil veces antes que hacerlo sentir culpable por no poder amarlo de regreso, la determinación ha sido tomado, se irá no importa lo que pase no arriesgara la felicidad de Shuichi por su egoísmo.

Es momento de salir a dar una función, el show debe continuar aunque llores por dentro:

En la azotea de la disquera los últimos preparativos se disponen, mucho nerviosismo por parte del staff que parece ya tener todo controlado, el vestuario, luces, invitados, cámaras todo en orden para hacer lucir a Ryu como la máxima estrella.

Los viejos compañeros de nuevo reunidos, deberán dar lo mejor de sus talentos para hacer el mejor de sus conciertos pero algo inquieta a Touma y necesita disculparse antes de que sea demasiado tarde a menos que ya no tenga remedio el daño hecho en Ryu chan, el cual ni siquiera se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos o estar a solas con él, Noriko ajena a esa situación solo quiere estar juntos a ellos

-es momento de salir, vamos chicos! Que pasa?

-Noriko podrías darnos un par de minutos?

-pero si estamos apunto de salir... ( es momento de la despedida, el verdadero final del camino los ha alcanzado) comprendo, solo quiero decirles que lo mejor que me paso en la vida fue conocerlos: Seguchi, Ryuichi, son mis mejores amigos, no fuimos perfectos pero yo de verdad los quise, solo por ustedes hago esto aunque el corazón se me esta partiendo en mil pedazos,

( hace una seña que da aliento a sus compañeros ) los veo sobre el escenario y no olviden que pase lo que pase siempre seremos Nittle Grasper!

-NORIKO CHAN! ( la chica corre a el escenario sin detenerse) no he podido decirle nada...

-yo lo siento! No he sido mas que un egoísta contigo! Merezco que nunca me perdones pero Ryu...tienes que volver! algún día debes regresar a lado de los que te quieren!

Ahora Touma es el que se va dejándolo solo, segundos que parecen horas comienzan a marcar los acordes de Sleepless Beauty, es momento de actuar, es hora de ser Ryuichi Sakuma! el vocalista principal de Nittle Grasper!

Ante los gritos de sus fanáticos, entre ellos Hiro, Shuichi y Suguru, aparece en un haz de luz, envuelto en la magia del escenario, nada lo detendrá este es su momento, tras bailes sexys, viejas y nuevas canciones y coreografías, el concierto se lleva a cabo con éxito

Un par de horas después, ya la garganta no le da para mas, pero debe cantar una solo letra mas, su historia esta reflejada en esa canción

Ahora Ryuichi se dirige al público presente:

-estamos muy felices por todo lo que hemos logrado gracias a nuestros seguidores!

Se escuchan gritos ensordecedores

-Especialmente quiero darles las gracias al grupo BAD LUCK por estar aquí!

Ahora se escucha toda una algarabía entre los presentes

-queremos irnos cantando una canción que para ustedes es nueva pero para mi en lo especial es una vieja conocida, por que yo la escribí y nunca antes la he cantando en un concierto, es mi regalo para todos ustedes por estar tanto tiempo compartiendo con nosotros...gracias a ustedes Nittle Grasper vivirá por siempre en sus corazones

La melodía comienza a llenar todo el ambiente, en un momento Ryu esta listo para cantar y lo hace con todas sus fuerzas como si de eso dependiera su vida entera

I try to discover / Intento descubrir

A little something to make me sweeter / Algunas pequeñas cosas que me hagan sentir cariño

Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart / Oh! Baby contente para no romperme el corazón

I´m so in love with you / Estoy tan enamorado de ti

I´ll be forever blue / Que estaré por siempre triste

That you give me no reason / No me has dado una razón

Why you´re making me work so hard / Del por que me haces luchar de este modo tan difícil

That you give me no / Lo que tu me das no es

That you give me no / Lo que tu me das no es

Soul, i hear you calling / Escucho mi alma diciendo

Oh baby please give a little respect to me / Baby por favor dame algo de respeto

Al escuchar esas pequeñas estrofas todo parece tener sentido para Shuichi se da cuenta en un instante cuanto ha sufrido su ídolo a través de los años, nunca se ha sentido amado por nadie, por lo menos no de la misma forma en la que ha entregado su corazón.

En se preciso momento Ryu se esta liberando de ese pasado

And if i should falter / Y si yo tropiezo

Would you open your arms out to me / Abririas tu brazos para mi

We can make love not mar / Podemos hacer el amor y no la guerra

And live at peace with our hearts / Y vivir en paz con nuestros corazones

I´m so in love with you / Estoy tan enamorado de ti

I´ll forever blue / Que estaré por siempre triste

What religion or reason / Que religión o razones

Could drive a man to forsake his lover / Pueden llevar a un hombre a abandonar a su amante

Don´t you tell me no / No me digas que no

Don´t you tell me no / No me digas que no

Unas estrofas mas y todo terminará... su dolor por fin se esta marchando, los ojos de Shu están llenos de lágrimas al comprenderlo pero siente la mano de Yuki tomarlo con fuerza : es su apoyo quién siempre esta ahí para él, algo que Ryuichi no tuvo...

Soul, i hear you calling / Escucho mi alma diciendo

Oh baby please give a little respect to me / Baby por favor dame un poco de consideración

I´m son in love with you / Estoy tan enamorado de ti

I´ll be forever blue / Que estaré por siempre triste

That you give me no reason / No me has dado una razón

Why you´re making me work so hard / Del por que me haces luchar de este modo tan difícil

Suichi esta conmovido, conoce todas las letras de Nitlles Graser a la prefección y nunca se había sentido de esa forma tiene que decírselo a Yuki

-Como es que al pasar del tiempo eres capaz de comprender todo el daño que te hace aquel al que amaste? Por que no lo viste antes Sakuma por que?

Shuichi hunde el rostro en Yuki, lleno de tristeza por su querido Ryu al descubrir lo obvio...

That you give me no / Lo que tu me das no es

That you give me no / Lo que tu me das no es

Sin tener una armonía triste la canción llega a su final... por fin lo ha dicho, se ha declarado herido por aquél al que amo, nunca lo quiso admitir pero al cantar ese día pudo hacerlo, ahora solo resta la ovación de su público, todos saben ahora lo que fue para Ryuichi amar a alguien que no lo correspondió, pero de algún modo ya no importa quién es el o la causante de ese viejo sentimiento solo es momento de olvidarlo: de resurgir.

Tras varios minutos de aplausos ese haz de luz se convierte en total oscuridad, atrás del escenario Nittle Grasper se siente orgulloso de lo que han sido, de lo que desde ahora serán...

-Ryu! Ha salido precioso! Yo de verdad me siento orgullosa de ti, destapar así tus emociones no debió ser fácil para ti

-Noriko gracias por ayudarme yo...nunca te olvidare hermanita

-Ryu chan!

Noriko se lanza a abrazarlo después de todo Ryuichi la quiere! Es su hermana, mas que su amiga lo cuidará aún en la distancia no muy lejos K observa todo, puede ver los ojos de Seguchi suplicantes en la penumbra

-Ryu yo...solo puedo decir que eres hermoso! Gracias por dejarme conocerte es lo mejor de mi vida

Discreto omo siempre Touma se limpia un par de lágrimas con el torso de la mano

-Touma...que haces ahí?' únete a Noriko y a mi, sin ti jamás lo hubiéramos logrado además siempre te querré de un modo especial, eres muy importante para mi, por eso cuando me recupere y me siente seguro, yo regresaré a Japón, lo prometo

-Sakuma san!

Seguchi baja sus defensas y corre a abrazarlos sabe bien que no podrá tenerlo nunca más entre sus brazos pero por lo menos la esperanza de que algún día este vuelva lo hará ser fuerte

Tan solo unos momentos después K se acerca a ellos, no permitirá que la tristeza los llene, sobre todo a Ryu que debe ser fuerte para continuar

-OK it´s time for the party! Y yo se cuanto les gustan!

Los integrantes de Nittle Grasper se divertirán como nunca esa noche! Sobre todo Ryuichi que adora esas cosas

Tras destapar varias botellas de champagne al mismo tiempo, la espuma indica el inicio de la fiesta, algo que no tendrá precedentes, algo solo hecho por Nittle Grasper

Ya pasada la media noche, un fatigado Ryu después de tantas entrevistas y felicitaciones se siente algo incompleto sabe que debe hablar con alguien mas, ese que lo espera en un rinconcito, lo mira con esos grandes ojos violetas y se ve ansioso por decirle tantas cosas

-Shu chan! Y Eiri San! Les gusto el concierto? A que si! No fue genial? Me gusto la luz que ponían sobre mi! Kuma chan y yo la pasamos muy felices y nos alegro verlos aquí! además use varios pasos de Shuichi en mi coreografía... los viste? ( no los deja ni hablar)

-que no piensas callarte nunca! Iré por algo para beber y me llevaré este conejo rosa para hacerme compañía

Sabiendo cuanto molesta a Ryu le quita el conejo de los brazos, es su garantía de que si algo le pasa a Shuichi el conejito pagará las consecuencias

-Eiri san malo! Trae a Kuma chan! Lo estas asustando...

Intenta perseguirlo cuando Shu lo detiene

- Ryui...chi por favor espera un momento

-eh? Que te pasa na no da? No estarás triste o si?

-yo solo quiero que sepas que te apoyo pero... no perdonaré a aquel que te lastimo tanto, ahora comprendo que es por eso que te vas y yo... ( su vocecita se rompe pero logra no llorar delante de Ryu)

-Shuichi TU?

- yo te haré regresar Sakuma San!

-Es una promesa Shu chan?

-si! yo haré que te olvides de ese que te lastimo, algún día encontraras a tu único y verdadero amor y yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo...

-gracias Shuichi ( se acerca a el chico y lo besa en la frente con cariño) se que algún día así será...nos veremos pronto espérame

Colados en la fiesta unos ojos oscuros miran con atención a ambos cantantes quienes ahora estrechan sus cuerpos en una abrazo sincero esperará el momento para enamorarlo así pasen años tal vez ...

"Yo pueda ser... el amor después del amor, quitaré la desolación, yo seré ese que llene tu vida Ryuichi Sakuma, por que te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo!"

YOU GIVE ME LOVE? BUT I JUST NEED...A LITTLE RESPECT


	7. Chapter 7

A Little Respect / Un poco de consideración 

I try to discover / Intento descubrir

A little something to make me sweeter / Algunas pequeñas cosas que me hagan sentir cariño

Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart / Oh! Baby contente para no romperme el corazón

I´m so in love with you / Estoy tan enamorado de ti

I´ll be forever blue / Que estaré por siempre triste

That you give me no reason / No me has dado una razón

Why you´re making me work so hard / Del por que me haces luchar de este modo tan difícil

That you give me no / Lo que tu me das no es eso

That you give me no / Lo que tu me das no es eso

That you give me no / Lo que tu me das no es eso

That you give me no / Lo que tu me das no es eso

Soul, i hear you calling / Escucho mi alma diciendo

Oh baby please give a little respect to me / Baby por favor dame algo de consideración

And if i should falter / Y si yo tropiezo

Would you open your arms out to me / Abririas tu brazos para mi

We can make love not mar / Podemos hacer el amor y no la guerra

And live at peace with our hearts / Y vivir en paz con nuestros corazones

I´m so in love with you / Estoy tan enamorado de ti

I´ll forever blue / Que estaré por siempre triste

What religion or reason / Que religión o razones

Could drive a man to forsake his lover / Pueden llevar a un hombre a abandonar a su amante

Don´t you tell me no / No me digas que no

Don´t you tell me no / No me digas que no

Don´t you tell me no / No me digas que no

Don´t you tell me no / No me digas que no

Soul, i hear you calling / Escucho mi alma diciencdo

Oh baby please give a little respect to me / Baby por favor dame un poco de consideración

I´m son in love with you / Estoy tan enamorado de ti

I´ll be forever blue / Que estaré por siempre triste

That you give me no reason / No me has dado una razón

Why you´re making me work so hard / Del por que me haces luchar de este modo tan difícil

That you give me no / Lo que tu me das no es eso

That you give me no / Lo que tu me das no es eso

That you give me no / Lo que tu me das no es eso

That you give me no / Lo que tu me das no es eso

Soul, i hear you calling / Escucho mi alma diciendo

Oh baby please give a little respect to me / Oh Baby por favor dame algo de consideración

Soul, i hear you calling / Escucho mi alma diciendo

Oh baby please give a little respect to me / Oh Baby por favor dame algo de consideración

Notas de la autora: mil gracias por leer este fan fiction espero verles pronto


End file.
